The unsuspected happens
by Velvela
Summary: An old friend of Carlisle is visiting and asks for help. The Cullens soon find themselves into the United Kingdom in a world full of wizards and witches. What will the Cullen childeren do and who is that girl arriving later than the rest? ExB/CxE/ExR/AxJ
1. Introduction

**The unsuspected happens**

At days like these I wish I were able to sleep.

High school.

Why go to school when you have been there many times before?

You might think the lessens change through the years, but believe me, for over more then fifty years they have changed like nil. Each time they learn you the same thing, maybe at different ways, but always the same. Why even go to school you ask?

Well, you see, we have to keep up the pretends. My siblings and I look like young adults, so we don't look old enough to not go to high school. You see, I was born on June 1901 and I'm frozen in the body I had in 1918.

Yep that's right, after all these years I still look like a seventeen year old. I'm the 'oldest' off the Cullen kids. This only means I changed to the way I am now the soonest. My sister Rosalie was changed in 1933. she was only eighteen years old then, still young if you ask me. She found Emmett in 1935 when he was mauled by a bear. He remained frozen in his twenty year old body. We don't know how old my little sister Alice is, since she can't remember her being changed. We weren't there back then, she found us together with Jasper and came to live with us. Jasper was a soldier in his human life and for a large part of his new life. He was changed in 1843 and changed when he was twenty. He was bitten while in war…

When I said I was the oldest, it doesn't mean I'm literally the oldest. It only means I'm the oldest in this lifestyle after Carlisle. He's my father figure, he's the oldest out of us all. His physical age is 23, but he was born around 1640. He found his future wife, Esme, after my change, somewhere around 1925, her physical age is 26. She's like a mom to all of us.

"Yahoo! Baseball tonight baby!" Huh? O yeah, I'm at school right now. That's my brother Emmett, he can still act like a kid.

"There will be thunder and eventually rain, but it's dry in the clearing."

"Yes! Now I'm going to beat you Jasper!"

'_No your not.'_ Alice thought while smirking at my brothers.

'_He isn't going to win, right Edward? I don't want to lose this bet.'_

I shook my head unnoticed at Jasper.

He smiled and got a wicked glint in his eyes.

My brothers loved a good bet. They bet to much if you ask us. They make a bet out of everything!

O, and if you haven't noticed, I can read minds. My brother Jaspers can manipulate feelings and Alice sees the future, she is our seer.

We all have super speed, superhuman strength, supernatural beauty, a flawless skin that unfortunately sparkles in direct sunlight, super senses and above all, we are immortal.

What does that make off us you ask?

Well, my family and I are what you call vampires.

But do not worry, we do not drink human blood.


	2. Visitor

**1. Visitor**

We were at our favourite clearing in Forks, Washington, playing baseball.

Even though we are vampires, we love good sports.

We stood at 23 – 64. My team, meaning Jasper, Esme, Alice and I were going to win. We knew before we started, but it's still fun. Vampire games are a lot more aggressive then your normal human ones. The games also took us longer to complete because we play it at a larger scale.

I stood on second base when Jasper hit the ball hard enough for the both of us to complete the lap. It was our winning point since we decided to stop at two in the morning.

"Ow man! I want another round!"

"You lose Emmett, now give me my price!"

"This game wasn't fair, you had Edward and Alice in your team!"

"You're the one with the extra super strength!"

"But you guys had the three powers!"

"It's not our fault that we're faster then you are Emmett." I had to say this. You see, Emmett is the biggest of us Cullen males. He's tall, burly, extremely muscular and the most intimidating of us.

But him being so big also means he's slower then the rest of us. So it's fun to race with him. He's a bad loser. He hates to lose, like the most of us.

The five of us went home while Jasper and Emmett continued bickering.

I went upstairs to my room to take a shower when I heard something interesting in Carlisle mind. I stripped of my clothes and turned on the shower before stepping in.

'_I wonder how he's doing. I haven't spoken to him in a long time, I would like to speak with him again. I wonder how he looks right now. A grown up man, or an old man with the beard and the white hear…'_

I wonder who it is he has been thinking about for the past ten minutes now. He doesn't sound familiar.

He stopped thinking about him then, remembering I could hear his thought… do we have a secret here father?

As he began thinking about his work at the hospital I got out of his mind. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself before walking back into my room with only the towel on my waist.

I changed into simple jeans and a black shirt while turning on my stereo and listening to some classical music.

It was still early in the morning when the doorbell rang.

Not only I was confused, but also Alice and the others.

'_I didn't see this, who could that be? Why didn't I see this?'_

'_Alice is worried, didn't she see this coming? Calm down my love..'_

We all walked downstairs while Carlisle went to open the door.

When he opened the door he gasped.

"Dumbledore! My friend, I was just thinking about you!"

The old man in front of the door smiled, showing al his crimples.

"Carlisle, it has been some time."  
"Indeed. Come in." Dad stepped out of the way and let the old man enter.

'_He smells strange, odd…'_ Jasper thought while looking at the man intentionally.

While entering the man looked at all of us.

"Dumbledore, this is my family. My wife Esme and my children Emmett & Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Edward."

"Hello."

The man went to take a seat with Carlisle following him and the rest off us still standing at the bottom of the stairs to watch them.

'_You can come you know..'_ Carlisle looked over towards us.

I nodded and went to take a seat. The rest following my actions.

"As nice as it is off you to drop by, it looks like this isn't just a visit..?"

"A no, still perceptive Carlisle."

He paused and looked at us all before turning towards Carlisle again.

"I have a favour to ask actually.. You see, this upcoming school year is very special, for it is time for the Triwizard Tournament."

"The contest between the schools?"

"A yes. I wanted to ask you to come to Hogwarts to be our special doctor… you could say. This contest is dangerous, very much so… and I like to have some strong hands around who do not relay on wands."

Emmett barked a laugh along with Rosalie.

"Witches do not exist."

"O, but they do my child. They do." I was dumbfounded, witches exist? Isn't it bad enough for vampires and werewolves to exist?

"You haven't told them?"

"No, I have 'forgot' about it as you wished me too."

"Okay then, I guess I must show some proof then."

He took out a little stick, a wand according to his mind, as suddenly the fireplace burned without it being touched by a lighter.

We all stood mouth agape except for Carlisle, he seemed amused.

"Now that that's over, I guess I must tell you what the Triwizard Tournament exactly is."

"You bet you are!"

"Emmett!"

"What! It's cool!"

We all looked at him.

"Sorry."

"The Triwizard Tournament is a famous contest between the schools of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. It was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities, until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued. It originated some 700 years ago as a friendly competition between the three schools. Each school took turns hosting the Tournament, which took place every five years. The judges for the Tournament included the heads of the three schools. This tournament consists of a series of tasks designed to test the champions in many different ways their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction, and their ability to cope with danger.

The contests were extremely dangerous. In 1792, "a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage" and all three school heads were injured. As the death toll mounted, the Tournament was discontinued. Most witches and wizards have grown up only hearing stories of these great magical contests of years gone by. The Tournament was gone, but its legacy remained and all Wizard children are familiar with it."

He paused.

"It has been 217 years. It is time for it to return."


	3. Arriving

**2. Arriving**

Dumbledore went away about half an hour ago and all this time Carlisle has been thinking.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore is his name." He startled us by talking again.

"I met him just before you Edward." He said looking at me.

"I do not know that much, for he had to remained hidden for the Volturi… It was a winter night when I saw him walking around. He was just a young man back then. He looked to be around 25 or so. A bit like me. He saw an other vampire drinking from a human. I led him away before he could come too close. I had smelled he was different… we began talking. He seemed nice and true to his words. I believed him, as he believed me. We kept it a secret, both knowing what could come of it.

You see, they have a government, The Ministry of Magic. They are to them like the Volturi are to us. "

He paused letting us think through.

"He is the headmaster of the school now, back then he wasn't. But he always remained true to the school, no wonder he became headmaster.. The school is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It lies somewhere in the United Kingdom, I do not know where."

"Have you ever been there?"

"No, my love. But I must hope you all know why I had to keep this a secret. It could be disastrous if the Volturi ever found out. They could easily see them as a threat, which I guess they are. "

"I think we should go." Alice suddenly announced.

"Are you mad!" A fuming Rosalie once again.

Alice had a wicked glint in her eyes when she continued.

"Don't you want to learn new things and get to know people who are different like us, it might be really interesting. This Tournament sounds exiting."

We had a vote, five against two.

Jasper thought it might be dangerous and Rosalie, well, she's just Rosalie.

"Well then I will let Dumbledore know. Prepare to leave within a few days."

That same evening an owl flew through one of the windows.

We looked at it for a long time before we noticed the envelope in his claws. I took it from it and opened it and read out loud:

"_Dear Cullen family,_

_Since the decision has been made we have already got some rooms ready for you during your stay at Hogwarts. Expected is that you will arrive at platform 9 ¾ at nine in the morning. You will find this platform in London. Someone will guide you to the right place from that point on. You will go to Hogwarts by train, but do not worry, this one is just for you fellows. Since school has already started you will arrive during the school day. That gives you the possibility to make you feel at home a bit more before being overwhelmed by the students._

_Your train will leave in two days time. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore "_

So here we are, two days later. We are at the London station standing between platform nine and ten. But nowhere in sight we can see an 9 ¾.

"You think he lied to us? There's no such thing as platform 9 ¾!" Rosalie said angrily.

"I am sure we must have misinterpreted something Rosalie. Maybe we just have to wait. I mean, we are early. And somebody is supposed to show us the way."

"Aye! You're the Cullens?!"

We all turned around at the sound of the booming voice.

Heading our way we saw a bearded man, a huge man, almost a giant. He must be 12 feet tall or something! He's much bigger as Emmett. Never have i seen a human that big.

"Yes we are, who might you be?" Carlisle answered back.

"Hagrid at your service. I've come to show you tha way. Follow me people." He turned towards the wall between the two platforms and leaned against it for a bit.

"But where is platform 9 3/4?" Jasper asked.

"In here my boy, you fellows must walk through the wall. It's very simple. Just continuo walking and you will go through the wall to platform 9 ¾."

We all hesitated.

"O come on man, even eleven years old do it! You grown up do not dare?"

With that being said we all stepped through the wall after each other. When I opened my eyes again I stood before a large black old train, a steam train.

Hagrid motioned his with his hand and we fallowed him into the train.

"Pick out a place to stay at during the trip, the train is all yours."

We nodded as he walked away.

"O, I ain't forgetting this again huh,... you must walk a bit from the platform... your ride will be waiting there."

"You aren't going to come with us?"

"No, got business to take care off."

"Okay then..."

As he walked away we entered a large cabin and took a seat. It was not long after that we heard the train start moving.

When we arrived at the end station we walked down towards a mud path in front of us. There stood a strange animal attached to a carriage. It looked like a black horse,… or better said a death black horse that died off starvation. It had holes in its had and wings. Wings as in bat wings!

'_WTF!'_

'_What the hell?'_

'_What is that creature?'_

'_What the…'_

"What the f.."

"Emmett! Language!!"

"But mom! What the hell is that!" He pointed towards the horse animal in front of the carriage.

"I don't know, son"

"Me neither." Dad said.

'_What are we supposed to do now? Get into the carriage?'_

'_What do we do now?'_

'_I've never seen something like that before…I wonder…'_

"I think we should get into the carriage, he said someone would bring us to the castle, I think this is it." Carlisle answered our thoughts.

After that was said we all got into the carriage and as soon as we were all in the animal started walking. The trip only took about fifteen minutes before the animal walked through some gates.

We all looked ahead as we saw an enormous castle towering over the hill.

It looked old and a bit scary. Never in my years have I seen a castle as big as this one and neither has Carlisle according to his thoughts.

'_Wow'_

'_Look at that castle! I wonder ho wit looks inside.'_

'_I wonder when it was build… and who did it?'_

'_How do you protect your students if they are living in a school as big as this one?'_

When the carriage stopped we looked towards the big wooden doors of the castle and saw Dumbledore standing there while looking at us. We all got off of the carriage and walked towards him.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "

He smiled and beckoned us to come in and follow him.

We did as he wanted and followed him into the school while looking around to keep in mind where we were going. Everywhere you could see hallways leading in different directions.

As we were walking he began explaining some things about the houses off the school.

"Hogwarts is divided into four houses, each bearing the last name of its founder: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff. The houses compete throughout the school year, by earning and losing points for various events, for the House Cup. Each house also has its own Quidditch team that competes for the Quidditch Cup. These two competitions breed rivalries between the houses.

Houses at Hogwarts are the living and learning communities for their students. Each house is under the authority of one of the Hogwarts staff members. The Heads of the houses, as they are called, are in charge of giving their students important information, dealing with matters of severe punishment, and responding to emergencies in their houses, among other things. Each year, year level groups of every separate house share the same dormitory and classes. The dormitory and common room of a House are, barring rare exceptions, inaccessible to students belonging to other Houses."

"**Gryffindor** values courage, daring, nerve and chivalry. Its mascot is the lion, and its colours are scarlet and gold. The Head of this house is the Transfiguration teacher, Minerva McGonagall, and the house ghost is Nearly Headless Nick. The Gryffindor common room is located in one of the castle's highest towers, the entrance to which is located on the seventh floor in the east wing of the castle and is guarded by a painting of The Fat Lady, who is garbed in a pink dress. She permits entry only after being given the correct password.

**Hufflepuff**, founded by Helga Hufflepuff, values hard work, loyalty, tolerance, and fair play. The house mascot is the badger, and canary yellow and black are its colours. The Head of this house is the Herbology teacher Pomona Sprout, and the house ghost is The Fat Friar.

The Hufflepuff dormitories and common room are located somewhere in the basement, their entrance found through a still-life painting that is somewhere near the kitchens. Students must give a password to the painting to enter.

**Ravenclaw** values intelligence, creativity, wit, and wisdom. _"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure"_ is an oft-repeated Ravenclaw proverb. The house mascot is an eagle, the house colours are blue and bronze. The head of this house is the Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, and the house ghost is The Grey Lady. The dormitories are located in Ravenclaw Tower on the west side of the school.

**Slytherin** house values ambition, cunning, and resourcefulness. The animal representing Slytherin is the serpent, and the house colours are green and silver. The Head of this house is Severus Snape. The ghost of Slytherin house is The Bloody Baron. The Slytherin dormitories and common room are reached through a bare stone wall in the dungeons."

He paused and turned around. At this point we were somewhere at the sixth floor standing in front of a small wooden door with black flowers on it.

"This will be your room. It used to be a depot for some of our plants, but we transformed it into a room for you guys, so none of the students will know this is your 'house'. Please enter."

Carlisle went into the room first and stood there looking around.

When we entered after him we were all amazed. We expected a small room, but instead we were standing in the middle of an enormous living room with a fireplace and windows looking out over the beautiful landscape of this place. There was a hallway with four doors at the very end of the room.

"Those doors lead towards your bedrooms so you still have your own place to hide." Dumbledore smiled.

"I will leave you now, when you are looking for me or someone else the best place to be is at the Great Hall. You will find that easily. It is the place where we all eat and stuff. But them again, your food will be served into your room."

After that he walked away and we all those a room.

Mine was big and painted blue with a big queen sized black bed into the middle of the wall.

An interesting time is coming ahead of us… I wonder what we got ourselves into.


	4. Meetings

**3. Meetings**

"The Hospital Wing is at the third floor and I will be working with Madam Pomfrey, so If you need me, I will be there."

"Okay." Esme kissed him goodbye as he walked away towards the hospital wing.

All we had to do now is take a look around the castle while the students were in their classrooms.

After four hours we returned towards our rooms and told each other what we had found.

"More than hundred staircases I tell you!" Emmett yelled.

"And they are moving." Jasper murmured.

"I know, this place is strange…"

"Yeah…"

During the day we got to know the school a little bit. We could find the hospital wing now and some classrooms and we also found their library.

It was the afternoon the day after that we heard some strange noises and looked out off the window where we saw a ship in a lake and a carriage with flying horses landing onto the school grounds.

While looking downwards we saw Hagrid and Dumbledore waiting for their guests.

That day we had to come to the Great Hall for the first time. Dumbledore sat us behind the teachers table since we were no students. We got a lot of strange looks and many spoke of nonsense about us. But the big question was who we were, thank god not what we were.

Dumbledore began talking.

"Well, now we're all settled in, I would like to make an announcement.

This castle will not only be your home this year, but the home of some special guests as well.

You see, Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Some man ran strangely into the Hal towards Dumbledore as he stopped talking.

"Yes, what is it?

What is it?"

I heard the man softly talking about the two other schools.

"Tell them to wait. Tell them to wait. Wait."

"So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event: The Triwizard Tournament. For those of you who do not know..."

"Brilliant." Some murmured.

"The Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear. If chosen, you stand alone. And trust me when I say ... these contests are not for the faint-hearted.

But more of that later. For now, please join me in welcoming ... the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors opened and a select group of girls in blue silver clothing came in while walking like they were the queen of England herself. They used their charm before slowly running to the front.

"Bloody hell."

Suddenly several butterflies came out of nowhere and the girls went into two different lines to the right and left. Their headmistress was huge. I mean, even bigger than that Hagrid fellow.

"Blimey. That's one big woman." I heard coming from the Gryffindor table.

Beauxbatons ended their part with two girls showing us some moves.

All the students applauded and Dumbledore kissed the headmistress' hand.

Dumbledore got back to the front and silenced them all.

"And now our friends from the north. Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their high master, Igor Karkaroff."

The doors opened again and in came the strange males. They had big sticks which they used to make sounds on the floor. They walked in a lot faster and more dramatic then Beauxbatons.

After some movements they let go of the sticks and ran to the front to make some break-dance moves.

After them a man and a male entered. The boy seemed to be in a hurry.

"Oh, it's Krum!"

"Blimey, it's him!" That same voice said again.

"Viktor Krum!"

Two of the males in the front made some fire dragons appear as the end of their show.

"Albus."

"Igor."

The two men greeted each other as if they were long lost friends.

I wonder who that Igor fellow is, his thoughts were strange, a bit fearful.

When the two others also sat down at the table food appeared out of nowhere and everybody began talking, laughing and eating.

"Non, she will come tomorrow."

"I thought today?"

"Non, non, she's busy. Some complications she has to take care off."

"Complications? One of her kind?"

"I do not know, she wasn't very clear about it. And besides she had to take care of some other things to, she is the boss after me now you know. I trust her with my life, she's really important to me and I trust her for taking care of the problems that could hurt my students."

"Who are they talking about Ed?"

I growled softly.

"Do not call me Ed! And I do not know, some woman from Beauxbatons who is supposed to be coming or something like that."


	5. Selection

**4. Selection**

Today was the day of the selection. Everybody willing had already put his or her name into the goblet of fire and tonight we will know the chosen champions.

It was jet another clouded school day and my brothers and I went outside to explore the fields around the school. We found Hagrids house and the ground where they gave lessens about mythical creatures.

It was midday when Jasper sensed something strange.

'_It feels powerful, something to fear…'_

'_Isabella is finally arriving, it has been to long._' I heard Dumbledore think. I searched the grounds for him and found him several meters in front of the door of the castle.

"Look." I pointed towards Dumbledore and Madame Maxime who were both standing there looking at the sky.

"He was thinking about Isabella arriving." I told my brothers.

"Huh? Then why are they looking up at the sky?"

"How should I know?"

"Guys look!" I said while pointing at the sky.

I saw something nearing at a fast speed.

From our point we could see another big white winged horse appearing as it neared the school ground. It flew over our heads and when it reached the ground it ran a bit before turning and heading towards the two school heads.

Its wings spread and something or someone jumped of off its back. We couldn't see because the horse stood in front of the three figures.

"Isabella."

"Albus." I heard a beautiful velvet voice say. It sounded soothing and I wanted to hear more.

"It has been to long, how are you?"

"I am fine thank you, how are you my old friend?"

"Good, good."

"Isabella, how did it went?" Madame Maxime said.

"All went according to plan, it has been dealt with." She paused.

"I hope I am still on time, it took a while to get here, the Ministry of Magic interfered."

"They suspected nothing, do they?"

"No, I think not."

"Good, now shall we go inside, we have some things to show and tell you."

"Of course, lead the way." She whistled and the horse spread it's wings again and ran away to the other white horses from Beauxbatons.

We saw three figures walking into the castle. The middle one clearly feminine, small and petite. She looked beautiful from behind, her long dark brown hair shiny and curled at the bottom. But they disappeared out of our sight before I could observe more.

'That girl, woman,.. whatever, those feelings,.. I am sure it was her that I sensed. I think we must be careful of her. I have never felt those feelings together before.' I nodded at Jasper.

It might be for different reasons I do not know, but I surely wanted to see her again sometime soon.

It was already in the evening when the selection began. Everybody was in the Great Hall standing and talking in groups. Myself and my family stood at the back near the teachers table.

I smelled a sweet aroma that smelled a bit like strawberries and freesias and it smelled like heaven. I turned my head around to search for the origin of the smell but before I had the chance to take a good look around Dumbledore stood and began talking.

"Sit down, please."

"Now the moment you've all been waiting for: The Champion selection." Dumbledore pointed his right hand towards the torches on the wall as they slowly began to dim until they were completely out.

He went to the Goblet of Fire and touched it for a few seconds. The fire then became red instead of blue as a piece of parchment flew out of the goblet. Dumbledore looked at is and said the name of Krum out loud.

"The Durmstrang champion is Viktor Krum."

After a handshake Krum walked away down the stairs.

"The champion of Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

After this was said I heard a soft grumble coming from next to Madame Maxime. I looked into her direction and saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her eyes were a beautiful topaz colour, her lips full and kissable and long shiny brown hair. As I looked at her, her eyes met mine and we stared at each other for a few seconds. She was the first to look away and I was sad that she didn't look at me anymore. Why did I want her to see me?

'_Edward!'_

I turned towards Jasper.

'_You okay man?'_

I nodded confused.

"The Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory!"

The room was filled with cheering.

"Excellent! We now have our three champions. But in the end, only one will go down in history. Only one will hoist this chalice of champions... this vessel of victory... the Triwizard Cup!" As he said that we all looked at the cup that was recently set behind him and saw professor Snape looking strangely at Dumbledores way. Dumbledore turned around as the goblet still seemed busy. It was soon after that a fourth name came out of the goblet.

"Harry Potter." He said softly and then turned around to look for the boy.

"Harry Potter?"

"No. No." Hagrid said and then I heard in his mind that the boy was under age.

"Harry Potter!" Dumbledore yelled.

"Go on Harry. Harry, for goodness sake." I heard a girl say and the boy soon after went to Dumbledore and after a looking contest he too walked away.

"He's a cheat!"

"He's not even 17 yet!"

We all followed him quietly with our eyes and when he disappeared out of sight all hell broke loose.

Everybody was told to go away before the teachers went downstairs.

Most of the 'not important' teachers lead the students away just like the boys of Durmstrang left.

"Filles!"

"Oui Madame"

"Entrez dans la ligne et partons!" I suddenly heard the beautiful girl say. It was now that I noticed that she was the same girl as before,... Isabella,.. Beautiful, suits her.

I followed her with my eyes when she walked away. Did she know she walked seductively?

I couldn't keep my eyes of off her.

'_You ok Ed?'_

I nodded confused towards Emmett and started walking to leave the room.

"What is the big deal, I don't understand their reactions." Emmett said. The rest of the family had followed us.

"Since there are only three schools participating, there are only supposed to be three champions, not four." Carlisle answered his question and giving everybody else an answer too.

"That boy, ... Harry Potter, he is too young, he is under aged ..."

"What was he thinking?"

"He wondered why and how he got selected and that he needed to talk to someone..." I paused.

"His friend thinks he asked an older one to help him or something along those lines.."

"Hmm... strange."

"I'm sure they will figure it out. I mean, you heard the teachers shout at the boy when they got downstairs." Alice mentioned.

"She's right."

"Of course I am."

"Hmpf."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Filles! = Girls!

Oui Madame = Yes Madam

Entrez dans la ligne et partons! = Get into the line and let's go!


	6. Meeting a Goddess

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update, but my computer refused to acknowledge my USB-Stick, and my stories are on that stick and not at our computers, so I had to wait until he did it again.**_

_**I want to thank you all for your reviews, **__**especially Thata Phoenix**__**, I loved your review, it was the best I've ever had ^.^**_

_**Please don't hesitated to review, it motives me to update faster ^^**_

_**I hope you enjoy the next chapters,**_

_**Ciao**_

_**xoxox**_

_**Velvela**_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**5. Meeting a goddess**

I hadn't seen her in several days, which saddened me. I knew she was around here somewhere because Jasper and Esme had seen her walking around the halls, often she was seen with Madame Maxime or the students of Beauxbatons. In the minds off all the children I heard them talking about how pretty she was. Even prettier than my sister Rosalie, I must agree with them at that point. Wherever she was seen, she was seen while wearing a dress in the colours of her school, but a different one than the girls. It was obvious that she did not belong in the same classes as them. Also the students of Beauxbatons showed a lot off respect towards her even though we heard them talking about how tough she could be. They hoped she would be easy on Fleur Delacour.

Emmett and I were just walking down the stairs to the third floor when we heard giggling and French voices walking away from us.

"vous savez pourquoi, elle peut être effrayante parfois."

"Ouais, je sais…"

"Mais elle est gentille et avec du charme"

"Et ayez-vous vu son corps !"

The girls giggled a lot more after that.

"'Ell yeah! Maybe 'll turn lesbian fur er.." one said with a big accent.

'_Who are they talking about Ed?'_

I turned into their minds and sought for an answer. In all their minds I could see a body covered with a white silken dress that suited her beautifully, but I did not find the face that belonged to it. Just when I wanted to stop searching their minds I saw the face that fit the body perfectly.

"Isabella." My voice sounded a bit longing in my ears, but thankfully Emmett didn't notice.

"Filles!"

We looked up when we heard the hard voice and saw Madame Maxime nearing the girls.

"Ce qui sont vous attendant, continuez, subsistance se déplaçant !"

She turned away from them and walked into our direction.

We just turned to walk away when she stopped us.

"Wait, I've got something for yer." She said as we looked up at her. If I were human it would hurt my neck, a lot.

'_Jesus, one big woman man!_'

She held out a little piece of parchment.

I grabbed it and looked at it. There stood a list of animals.

I looked at her confused, I couldn't understand her mind at the moment, it was like it had gone crazy.

"I 'as asked to give ya this, each one of you must point at one or two at the list, this must be done within the two hours arriving." She said in a big French accent.

We both nodded.

"Ok, thanks."

She gave us a nod and left us, we stood and watched her leave.

'_Why?'_

"I don't know."

"Huh, weird."

"I know, now lets go back to the others so we can all fill in our choices."

When we entered Alice yanked the piece of parchment out of my hand and looked on the list of animals.

"Alice, seen anything?"

"Not much, someone will be visiting us later this evening or night, I do not know for sure yet."

"Strange, now let me see this list." Carlisle said when he entered the room.

While his eyes went over the list I tapped into his mind.

'_Why would they give us a list with animal names? Or this must be Dumbledore's work... of course, he must be behind it...'_

"But we didn't get the list from him, but from Madame Maxime."

'_Hmm, maybe she knows too, maybe she is in it because of that other Beauxbatons teacher, she looked a bit familiar to me...'_

He paused his thinking while scanning the list once again.

"All our favourite meals are on the list, maybe we should just choose those...."

"Still, that would be weird, isn't it? Why would they want to know?"

"Just fill in the list, do not trouble yourself over nothing." A voice said suddenly. We all looked around and noticed a bird sitting at the windowsill. It looked at us in a strange, intelligent way.

"You're right." Alice said suddenly. She looked at us pointedly and got us all to chose two from the list.

When we were all done the bird, a dark eagle flew inside and took the list into it's claws and flew out of the window again.

"Weird..."

"Yeah..."

"Did that bird just talk?"

"That's not possible!"

"Then who said that!"

"I don't know!"

"Children!"

"Sorry."

I shook my head and went into my room to read some books from the library and put on some soft music.

I was lost in the music of Clair de lune when I heard a tapping sound coming from the door that led to the hallway. I walked out of my room and saw the others already in the living room area. Carlisle was just walking to the door when I noticed his thoughts… _'smells sweet, strawberries and a bit flowery… smells too sweet to be a human or witch…'_

When he thought that I quickly stood behind him in a defensive stance, noticing this my brothers also stood forward.

Carlisle looked at us and nodded before opening the door. And there she stood. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Her long brown hair in a ponytail and her body clothed in tight jeans and a blue formfitting turtleneck sweater. My breath caught when I looked into her eyes.

Her beautiful eyes a light topaz… like ours when we have just fed…

'_She's powerful, I can feel it, but she's trying to keep it in tone,… like she doesn't want us to know…'_

"Hello." That voice,… I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Good evening, how can I help you?"

"I would like you and your family to follow me please, Carlisle."

Wait, what? How did she know his name?

Her eyes flickered to me and we locked eyes for a few seconds before she looked at Carlisle again. She peaked between Carlisle and me then.

"You might want to change you're clothes Alice."

I kept looking at her but in her mind I could see Alice deciding to change into a bit less expensive clothes. Then as if remembering I tried to get into the mind of the beautiful girl, as if sensing this she looked back at me with a raised eyebrow. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get into her mind. I got frustrated a little and Jasper send me calming waves.

'_You okay, man?'_

I nodded while still looking at her.

She then suddenly smiled and again it took my breath away.

Apparently Emmett and Jasper noticed, cause they snickered.

Embarrassed I turned away from her and send a glare towards my brothers.

Only when my siblings began to move out of the door I noticed she had walked away. I turned and closed the door behind me and then went towards them where they were walking down the halls.

I listened carefully when Carlisle began talking.

"So,… where are we going?"

"Getting some food."

"…"

"Your kind of food. We can't speak to loudly of it because the walls have ears my friend. Never trust objects while being in the world of witchcraft."

"The walls have ears?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, did you not notice the paintings Emmett?" while saying this she pointed towards a painting of two old men at a table. While looking I saw them move and suddenly one 'walked' out of the painting and disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Emmett said, asking a question I would like the have the answer of too.

"To another painting, it could be the next or an other painting somewhere in this castle."

"… weird…"

"Excuse me miss, but who are you?" My mother asked.

"Pardon moi, I thought you would know by now. I am Isabella Swan, I teach Défense contre les Forces du Mal at Beauxbatons among others."

Before Rosalie asked her question she already answered it.

"I was a witch in my childhood, I was turned and taken care of by Madame Maxime. I haven't really left the place I called home even though I had to keep my life a secret…. After all these years they still do not know…" she mused.

By now we had reached the dungeons and suddenly she stood still in front of a wall at the end of the hall. We all looked at her confused when she spoke softly "arise."

Out of nowhere a wooden door appeared. She turned towards us and rested her finger upon her lips, signalling us to be quiet.

She opened the door and entered, we all followed after her.

When we entered it looked like we weren't in the school anymore. No matter where I looked all I could see was a forest.

"Where are we?" I mumbled.

"Still in the castle, it is called magic." She smiled a breathtaking smile at me.

"The animals are real nevertheless, this is why you had to fill in the list. I didn't know what you all preferred. I wouldn't let you drink from a rabbit while you hate it eh." She smiled and Emmett laughed his booming laugh.

"A rabbit? Those are nasty!"

She smiled a knowing smile at him.

She turned back at us after starring into the forest a bit.

"When I can I shall get you animals too feed off, I can not go every week, so please do not eat them all at once."

"Why can't we just go outside and into the forest?" Rosalie looked irritated.

"That would not be safe child." Our eyes opened more as we all looked shocked at her. She had snapped at Rosalie, defiantly not accepting Rosalie's disrespectful tone to her earlier.

She opened her mouth to make a come back but Isabella silenced her.

"In those woods you will not find your normal animals, you will find mythical ones. You can not eat those, they are poison to us. They could kill you the second your mouth is on them."

We all looked at her shocked.

She grimaced.

"Do not try if you wish to live, and if you do not trust me… well, it will not be my fault when we find your body,… hopefully. Not everything is weaker then our vampire skin, you have more to fear then your werewolf or vampire enemy."

She turned back towards the door then.

"Keep this place unknown for everybody else,… if you need me, I am sure you will find me. If not, just follow the music."

Then she left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**Just so you know, I do **__**not**__** speak or write French!**_

_**I was terrible at it, so I dropped it as soon as I could -.-"**_

_**I used a translation site, and I know those do not work properly, but I'm to lazy to find my notes from the three years I have had French and use a dictionary with it to make a few short sentences.**_

Vous savez pourquoi, elle peut être effrayante parfois = you know why, she can be scary sometimes

Ouais, je sais… = Yeah, I know...

Mais elle est gentille et avec du charme = But she's nice and charming

Et ayez-vous vu son corps ! = And have you seen her body!

Ce qui sont vous attendant, continuez, subsistance se déplaçant! = What are you waiting for, go on, keep moving!


	7. Impressed

**6. Impressed**

The following days it rained a lot and most students kept themselves indoors.

We hadn't seen Isabella anymore, but Emmett and Jasper found out that she had a room on the same floor as ours. Not far away actually. From the living room window we could see hers if we looked with our head out of the window.

It was still dark outside and still raining when Alice suddenly looked up from her reading a magazine and walked confused to the window.

'_She isn't going to jump right?'_I heard her confused thoughts.

"Alice?"

"Hmm…"

"What's wrong?"

"Someone is going to jump out of a window…"

"What!" Esme heard her apparently.

Esme walked to the window and looked into the direction Alice was looking.

I looked through their minds and saw that the light was on in a room not to far away. The window was already open and I heard a soft cursing.

Seconds after the light turned off and all became extremely quiet. Then suddenly someone appeared at the windowsill. Because it was still too dark even we could not exactly see who it was, but it was clearly feminine.

She disappeared again in the room and seconds after we saw her jump out of the window.

We all looked shocked as she landed in a crouch on her hands and feet.

As she stood we could detect some facial structures because of the moonlight.

"Isabella…" Esme murmured.

All three of us saw how fast she took off in the directions of the woods.

"Wow…"

"…son, I believe she's even faster…"

"… as you." My sister finished my mothers sentence.

I rolled my eyes, nobody has ever been faster then me.

"Who's faster?!" Emmett yelled.

"Faster then Edward?" Jasper and Carlisle said at the same time.

Alice smiled then, "Yes! She is faster than you buddy, maybe you have met your match."

I looked at her shocked.

"Who are we talking about again that mister Ed has the eyes for?"

"Emmett!" I swear if he keeps thinking …

"Edward found his match! Now all you have to do is catch her!"

What is she talking about?

'_I mean it Edward, you should get to know here more, she might be a good friend,… maybe even more…'_

I shook my head and walked to my room.

For the next several hours I kept thinking about what Alice had said, I could deny as much as I want, but it is true that I keep thinking about her. I miss her when I don't see her…

But could that be love? No, I haven't even really had a good conversation with her, I have been with my family those times that I saw her…

That midday Alice asked us to come with her to the little garden since there was going to happen something that she would love to see with her own eyes. After Emmett began asking questions the only answer we got was that something funny was going to happen. In her mind I saw that it had something to do with Harry Potter, an other boy and a ferret.

While we were walking down the halls we heard a soft but beautiful voice singing.

"…tant de fois  
Parle-moi de tes peurs  
Parle-moi je te crois  
Parle-moi de ton coeur  
Qui se meurt au combat

Blottie sans bruit  
Le long du couloir  
Là ou la lumière  
Se perd et s'égare

Tu te replies  
Perdue dans le noir  
Suppliant l'homme  
Qui te tue du regard

Parle-moi des journées de pluie

Parle-moi de ce qui fait ta vie

Parle-moi des milliers de cris

Qui hantent ton corps et te meurtrissent

Parle-moi petit à petit

Parle-moi encore quand tout se dit

Parle-moi un peu je t'en prie  
Parle-moi... Parle-moi... Parle-moi...

Parle-moi de tes guerres  
Parle-moi de tes droits  
Parle-moi de ce père  
Qui te bat tant de fois  
Parle-moi de tes peurs  
Parle-moi je te crois  
Parle-moi de ton coeur  
Qui se meurt au combat…"

While listening I found that the voice sounded a lot like Isabella and just when I thought that we saw her walking in our direction.

"Parce qu'aujourd'hui, au fond de ta chambre  
Tu refais le lit de tes mains qui tremblent  
Pense que demain, quand tu seras grande  
Tout peut changer, demain peut te surprendre  
Tu ne peux pas rester seule ici  
Ne jamais abandonner ta vie  
Tu ne peux pas t'enfermer dans l'oubli  
Pour plus que jamais tu ne supplies…"

The closer she got to us the softer she sang but we still heard her and her voice sounded beautiful, in never wanted her to stop singing or talking anymore. My eyes followed her as she walked past us while getting some leaves out of her hair. She looked me in the eye for a second but seemed shy as she turned away again.

Parle-moi de tes guerres  
Parle-moi de tes droits  
Parle-moi de ce père  
Qui te bat tant de fois  
Parle-moi de tes peurs  
Parle-moi je te crois  
Parle-moi de ton coeur  
Qui se meurt au combat…..

"Edward!"

"Hmm..?"

"Close your mouth will you." Alice giggled and my brothers laughed out loud.

"Edward sitting in a tree…"

"Emmett!" I slapped his head as he stopped being ridiculous.

I began walking again as Alice came up next to me.

'_You make a great pair, you know…'_

I looked at her with a raised eyebrow before looking ahead again.

As we neared the little garden we heard several voices talking at once.

"There's Potter. Cheat."

"Why so tense, Potter? My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're gonna last ten minutes in this tournament. He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

The boy who said that jumped out off a tree.

"I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy. He's vile and cruel. And you're just pathetic."

As we saw the Potter boy turn and starting to walk away I heard Malfoy, the boy with the white, greasy hair, think about hurting him. But before anyone of us could interfere someone else did.

"Pathetic?"

"Oh, no, you don't sonny!" Moody, the new teacher said a spell and suddenly the boy turned into a ferret. "I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned! You stinking, cowardly, scummy.."

All the while saying this he moved the ferret up and down like a ragdoll.

"Professor Moody!" Professor McGonagall interfered while looking confused.

"... back-shooting ..."

"What are you doing?"

"Teaching."

"Is that a ...?" she stuttered. "Is that a student?"

"Technically, it's a ferret." After saying this Emmett laughed out loud.

While completing his sentence Moody put the ferret into a boys pants, who then screamed like a girl. It had us all going into a round of laughter. Eventually professor McGonagall changed the ferret back into a boy.

"My father will hear about this!"

"Is that a treat?" Moody went after the boy.

"Professor Moody!"

"Is that a threat?"

"Professor!"

"I could tell you stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair!" When Moody said that, I saw a man in his mind with long white hair that nodded and put a mask to his face.

"Alastor! Alastor."

"It doesn't end here!"

"Alastor. We never use transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Dumbledore told you that."

As we looked on and Emmett was still laughing quietly to himself, we saw McGonagall trying to get into Moody's head, but she gave up and moved away and told the students to move along. While doing that Moody addressed Harry. "You. Come with me."

I heard Moody think about the best ways for a plan to work, but I couldn't figure out what plan he was thinking about.

….

Lessons had began again and my brothers and I headed back towards our room. While walking past the lessons we heard the teachers talking, shouting and signing. It sounded just like a normal school. At the end of the hall we heard French voices and singing again.

Emmett sprinted ahead of us and stood still in front of the door of the classroom where the sounds came from.

When we stood behind the door I could hear Isabella's voice singing again.

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent dans mes choix tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils me rappellent chaque fois tous mes idéaux  
Je suis si loin de tout

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent quand j'ai froid tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils m'aident à tracer ma voix même en vidéo  
Je suis si loin de vous

Another voice, a much softer one and clearly human began singing also. But it didn't sound that great.

Si loin de ma terre  
De ses frontières  
Depuis bien trop d'hivers  
Parfois j'espère  
Enlacer mes pairs  
Les êtres chers  
Qui me procurent l'air  
Tant nécessaire

"Plus fort ! Je ne peux pas vous entendre !" I heard Isabella suddenly yell. Hmm.. perhaps not singing for fun this time?

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent dans mes choix tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils me rappellent chaque fois tous mes idéaux  
Je suis si loin de tout

"Prononcez chaque mot clairement."

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent quand j'ai froid tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils m'aident à tracer ma voix même en vidéo  
Je suis si loin de vous

"Observez votre prononciation!"

Hého hého hého

Hého hého hého

Hého hého hého

Hého hého hého

Hého hého hého

Hého hého hého

Hého hého hého

Hého hého hého

"Ne peux pas vous entendre !"

Far away from love  
I just feel no joy (I just feel no joy)  
Far away from love  
From my baby boy  
I just feel no joy

"Allons, vous pouvez le faire."

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me rappellent chaque fois tous mes idéaux  
Oh, oh, oh

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent quand j'ai froid tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils m'aident à tracer ma voix même en vidéo  
Je suis si loin de vous  
Oh, oh, oh

While the girl sang, Fleur Delacour I noticed in their minds, Isabella sang along and became louder at the difficult, faster parts.

On rit pour sauver les apparences  
Par moments oublier toutes les distances  
Sans rêver je pense  
Et mes silences dissimulent la souffrance de vos absences  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Such a lovely voice she had

Far away from love  
I just feel no joy  
Far away from love  
From my baby boy  
I just feel no joy

I listened to the rest as I heard several other voices sing along with fleur.

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent dans mes choix tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils me rappellent chaque fois tous mes idéaux  
Je suis si loin de tout

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent quand j'ai froid tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils m'aident à tracer ma voix même en vidéo  
Je suis si loin de vous  
Oh, oh, oh

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent dans mes choix tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils me rappellent chaque fois tous mes idéaux  
Je suis si loin de tout  
Oh, oh, oh

Et qu'ils se souviennent tous de moi par la radio  
Et qu'ils me soutiennent quand j'ai froid tous en stéréo  
Et qu'ils m'aident à tracer ma voix même en vidéo  
Je suis si loin de vous  
Oh, oh, oh

Je suis si loin de vous

"Puits – fait. Maintenant, pratique en matière de subsistance. Je veux que vous tout disiez des choses fortes et claires, compris?"

"Oui, Madame!" a few girls yelled.

Emmett turned around to look at us and whispered, "was that Isabella?"

I nodded.

"She sounds a bit harsh, it looks to me like the kids are intimidated…"

"I'm impressed." Jasper said suddenly.

"Yeah,… who would have thought she had it in her…" I said as I listened at her voice.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Plus fort ! Je ne peux pas vous entendre ! = Louder! I can't hear you!

Prononcez chaque mot clairement. = Pronounce each word clearly

Observez votre prononciation! = Watch your prononcation!

Ne peux pas vous entendre ! = Can't hear you!

Allons, vous pouvez le faire. = Come on, you can do it.

Puits – fait. Maintenant, pratique en matière de subsistance. Je veux que vous tout disiez des choses fortes et claires, compris? = Well done. Now, keep practicing. I want you all to say things loud and clear, understood?

**Songs: **

**Nâdiya "Parle-moi"**

**Nâdiya - Si loin de vous****  
**


	8. Answers

**7. Answers**

It was late that evening when a knock sounded at the door, since we were all sitting in the living room area, we all looked at the door. Alice jumped up while clapping her hands.

'_O goody, this is great, we will be best friends!'_ She squealed in her thoughts.

She ran to the door and opened it and pulled the person behind it indoors.

There she stood again, Isabella, beautiful as always, wearing a cute dark blue cocktail dress. It looked heavenly upon her, a goddess..

She smiled at Alice and then looked over her head at us and smiled at us too.

"Hello."

"Isabella, how can we help you?" Carlisle asked.

"Please, do call me Bella, Isabella is so formal, it's what the teachers call me."

"You look lovely dear, you going somewhere?" Esme asked.

For a second she almost seemed shy before she answered, "thank you Esme, and no, I have just returned." She hesitated a bit.

"I have come for your company if you do not mind, I have never in my years met a large coven like yours. I have only met nomads and I would like to know more… I have never actually had someone to talk about our kind… The world of witchcraft is not familiar with us, they too have vampires, but those are the vampires that burn in sunlight and the ones that can't take a bit of garlic."

"Those actually exist!" Emmett yelled excited.

She smiled. "Yes Emmett, they do. There are few and they do not live free, but they do exist."

"I thought those were just fairytales…" Carlisle murmured.

'_Could it be possible that there are even more kinds of vampires? Maybe werewolves too, ha, sh__e might even say that dragons exist!'_

I looked at my dad confused, was he being hypocrite?

If witches exist, they why not other beings too…?

We all fell into an unconvertible silence.

"Ah!!" I looked up when Alice suddenly yelled.

"I've got to show you something! Come!" She took Is-…Bella by the wrist and took her to her room. We couldn't hear anything but suddenly w heard them both laughing.

"You're crazy you know, addicted, why being so difficult, you just make a drawing of something you like and I will have a surprise for you." Bella said as she walked out of Alice's room. She rolled her eyes when she met my eyes.

"Anyone else a shopping addicted?"

I smiled at her and shook my head.

"No, just car addicted." She smiled wider at that and came to sit next to me on the couch.

"You like fast cars?"

"YES!" Emmett yelled.

She looked at Emmett for a bit before rising her eyebrows, she looked cute.

"You look more like a jeep person…" She murmured.

Emmett looked shocked. "How do you know?"

She smiled at that.

"A sixth sense maybe?"

"Awesome!" _'I wonder if she would answer right…'_ I looked into Emmett's mind and agreed with his thoughts, I became curious since I couldn't hear it in her thoughts, those were closed to me. I pitied myself, I wanted so badly to hear her thoughts, I wonder… maybe she's a shield?

"What kind of cars do you think we own?" Emmett asked.

"Hmm… you own a jeep, a Hummer H2 I guess…. Carlisle is more like a Mercedes person.. Rosalie,…" she murmured while looking at her closely.

"Rosalie has a M3, a red one…a convertible… Alice seems like a Porsche owner, a yellow one since she's so hyper…" I was amazed. She was right till this point.

She focused on Esme and Jasper.

"You two don't really care, Esme has taken a liking at the Mercedes brand and you Jasper, you should think about buying a motorcycle, a sleek silver one… perhaps a Ducati 848 or a Yamaha YZF-R125." I heard Jasper thinking about it and unconsciously he nodded and agreed about looking for a motorcycle for himself.

As she turned to me I lost myself in her eyes. They were deep and rich, full of emotions and for a second I could look into her mind, through her eyes her thoughts showed.

She looked a bit more downwards just when I thought that, for a second I thought she looked at my lips, but before I could know for sure she looked me into the eyes again.

"You seem like a Volvo owner to me…" She paused while still looking me in the eye. Then she suddenly grinned.

"Nice, real nice,…"

"What's nice?!" Emmett suddenly asked desperately.

"A Vanquish…" she murmured.

I looked at her shocked, how could she know that?

"Not bad at all Edward, but I myself like the DB9 more."

"You've got an Aston Martin?"

"Why indeed, I may not need it, but I like my cars, sometimes they make me feel more human and I like to race…" She trailed off, looking lost in thought. What I wouldn't give to hear her thoughts.

"How do you know this all? Can you read minds?" Carlisle suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Bella looked up and gave us a real innocent face, she looked like an angel.

"No actually, that's not my thing, leave that up to Edward."

We all looked at her shocked.

"How do you know that?"

"I know of lots of things…"

"Have you got the power to know all?" I was confused, there was no such power, was there?

"No, I have simply knowledge Carlisle Cullen, it comes with the ages. If I do not know something, I won't make that last long. I've got my ways of knowing things… I've got eyes looking out for me." At that moment she looked a bit scary, like she knew something important that we did not know off.

"How old are you Isabella?"

"My, my, my, in my days it was rude to ask a woman about her ages."

As she said this I noticed she seemed a lot older than me, and I'm old…

She signed.

"I was turned when I was nineteen. I had just finished school. Life outside the walls of the school was dangerous, wars, murders, rapists, sickness, death, it was all common there. I was in the woods with Marcus when it happened." I got a strange feeling when she talked about another man, was I jealous? I am not, right? Yes I was…

"I should have known,… Marcus became restless, we should have fled. But then again, how was I supposed to know? We were in a really sunny place, they weren't supposed to come there… they should have burned, but they didn't." She signed.

"It was so sudden, we tried to escape, but we weren't fast enough. I couldn't transport us because of Marcus, so we had to run… we weren't fast enough…" She looked down at her hands that were resting in her lap.

"Something that felt like a rock slammed into me. It knocked me of off Marcus. Another slammed into him and bit into his neck, not seconds after I felt the sting and fire in my neck… one of them yelled like a possessed man, he died seconds after. The one that was drinking from me was knocked over and killed by Amir, a chimera…"

"A chimera?"

"Yes, a creature with a goat and lion head, a lions body and a snake as a tail. Never heard of before?"

"Maybe once in a book…"

We were all shocked into silence by the strange things we heard and never thought existed before.

"Who's Marcus?" I asked quietly.

She looked me into the eyes sadly and grimaced.

"I'm sorry, it's okay, we do not need to know."

She looked me into the eyes a bit before shaking her head once.

"No, it's ok. Hmm, how do I explain this?" She asked herself.

"He was your boyfriend!" _'Bummer Edward, she might be taken!'_ Emmett yelled.

To my surprise she laughed.

"No, he wasn´t. Marcus was a unicorn. I raised him since he was little. Unicorn blood is poison to us vampires. When they attacked us Marcus began to bleed, which attracted the other one, it´s of no use to know their blood is poison, it´s just like a human bleeding, you can´t stop from wanting it. Sadly enough Marcus died that day…"

"I can't really remember what happened after that,… I remember the woods, animals, faces… I was with Madam Maxime then, she took care of me. And after me almost attacking some people she took me to a cabin not too far away. We found out what happened to me soon after." She looked lost in thought.

"You make it seem like it's ages ago!" Emmett said. I felt irritated at him. He shouldn't disrespect her like that.

"It kind of was, Emmett. It happened a long time ago. I was there when the French Revolution began…"

I began thinking back in time then, the French Revolution, that's 1789. That makes her possible older than 239 years old…

"… I even was present at the foundation of the East Indian Company…"

Wait! That would make her older than Carlisle, wasn't their foundation in 1602?

"I wouldn't have guessed you were older than me, Bella. The foundation of the East Indian Company was in the year of 1602, if I'm correct."

"You're correct Carlisle."

Even Jasper was gaping at her right now. Who would have guessed she was so old? She certainly doesn't look like it. Damn you fool, she's a vampire, of course she doesn't look old, her looks remained the same all these years.

Damn, I'm crushing on someone even older as my dad. But damn does she look fine. She was a perfect goddess send from heaven. Look at her, a picture perfect, long legs, a cute butt, a flat stomach leading to her perfect little breasts. I wonder if they would fit perfectly into my hands? Hmm… Stop it Edward! Where's the gentlemen you learned to be. Stop thinking like that! It's disrespectful!

Damn, I'm in deep, deeper than I thought.

"… Yes, I have. I was born in 1533 and changed in 1552."

I looked up when I heard that and noticed I had missed a bit of the conversation while thinking. Wow, she's 476 years old, I wonder how her life was, did she participate in the wars during the years? She didn't right, she could be hurt.

The thought pained me, never again wanted I to see her hurt.

After an silence Bella began talking with Jasper and Carlisle. I couldn't hear what they were saying, my mind was too focused on Bella. I couldn't look away from her. I think she noticed, but she didn't show it.

Half way through the night she stood up and I was sadden to see that she was going to leave this soon. "I hope not only you will be present today Carlisle, I would love for you all to see what's going to happen today. You might not believe your own eyes." She giggled a bit at this and I smiled at the sound of it. "Come, and you will see something you have never seen before."

"We will." Alice told her.

She gave Carlisle and Jasper a handshake and patted Emmett on his shoulder before giving Rosalie a little wave and hugging Alice and Esme. When she turned to me she smiled shyly up at me and then she gave me a sudden hug. It shocked me, but I was pleased. I quickly put my arms around her too. When she let go I was sadden by the loss of warmth in my arms, but she smiled and gave me a sudden kiss on the cheek.

I stared at her surprised.

She smiled and stepped away and turned to the door.

"I will see ya all this afternoon then, adieu."

Then she left the room and I stood still, staring at the door and placing my hand over my cheek. She kissed me…

"Edward?"

"Yo Edward!"

I looked up when Emmett stood yelling next to me.

"What?"

He laughed then.

"You should have seen your face when she kissed your cheek, hilarious man!" He laughed loudly and when I turned to the rest of my family I saw them all looking at me.

Carlisle and Esme smiling fondly at me.

'_My son is finally in love.'_

I heard my mom think. Love, was I in love?

'_You are Edward. You are in love with Isabella, she loves you too you know, I have seen it.'_

I looked at my sister then, she smiled at me.

'I'm happy for you, it was about time.'

The rest of my family's thoughts were on the same line as theirs and as I looked back at the door I finally realized it,… I have to make her mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_**I hope you like the background information about Isabella!**_

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/


	9. The First Task

**I'm sorry for updating so late you guys, I have recently heard that I ****successfully finished my last school year and I had to celebrate a bit. And above that I also have to work a lot these couple of weeks, I have to save some money for my drivers licence since I'm almost turning eighteen (In the Netherlands you have to be at least 18 years old before you can drive a car). I hope you like this chapter and I will update soon again, the next chapter is almost finished, I hope I have it ready on Friday (I have to work from 8.45 in the morning till 6 in the evening tomorrow and Thursday) **

**8. The First Task**

"Bets taken! Bets taken here!"

"Step up, folks! Who fancies a flutter in today's bloodbath?"

"Smart money's on Krum to survive! Any bets?"

"Oh bets! Come on Jasper, let's go!" Emmett yelled excitedly.

"You don't even know a thing about these games, so it's futile." Rosalie said while slamming him on the back of his head.

We were walking to the game arena when we heard those students yell. According to Carlisle this would be the first out of three tasks for the champions. None of us knew exactly what this task was about, but it smelled funny up here. I smelled something that smelled of fire, ashes, meat, and crocodile. Very faintly I smelled other strange scents, but this one stood out the most. When we reached the arena we took our seats and took a look around. Students sat all around us and in the middle of the arena there was this strange area full with rocks. On one side wall I could see a tunnel, I suppose that's the place where the champions come from later.

"Look!" Emmett whispered.

"Hot!!!" He said then while we looked for the thing he was looking at. When we found what he was looking at I noticed it was Bella. She stood at the entrance of the arena next to Dumbledore. She was clothed into leather tight pants and a really tight leather jacket top that showed of her godly figure. Her hair was put in a ponytail and she had leather gloves on her hands. She looked sexy. But why would she dress like that?

"Wow,… what's with all the leather?" Jasper asked.

"Hmm… dunno."

I saw her nod at Dumbledore and then she left. Dumbledore then spoke up like he spoke through a microphone.

"Your attention, please. This is a great day for all of us." When he said that we all heard some animal growl loudly. Since the beginning of my vampire life I have never felt an actual shiver run down my spine.

"Each of the three tasks involves very considerable danger. Please keep your seats at all times. This will minimize any risks you may be exposed to."

"I am sure we will all wish the champions the greatest of luck."

After he said that all the students cheered.

Dumbledore left after that together with some other fellows who were wearing black cloaks.

But when they left others appeared in the arena. A man, also clothed into leather placed a golden egg at the center of the arena. It looked like an animal's nest, that place.

He ran out of that place after he placed the egg and we soon found out why. Out of nowhere a large yellow beast growled and was bound into the arena by chains. The men that came in with it were all clothed in leather.

"You don't think Bella is helping them, do you?" Mom said.

It was then that I was hyper aware of the fact that she was clothed into the same as the men.

I looked all around, but I couldn't see her amongst them.

"She's not with this dragon…"

"No, I'm not." I turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Bella!"

She smiled softly at me and sat next to me. My family and I looked at her.

"But you were right Esme, I am. But I'm experienced, so do not worry." She said softly.

"Do not worry? But my dear! Those are dragons! They spit fire!"

"Yes they do, but I know these dragons, so I know what to expect."

I noticed she said dragons instead of dragon.

"There are more?"

"Yes, this one is a Swedish Short-Snout. It's up to Cedric Diggory to get to the golden egg. The golden egg contains a clue for the next task." She paused the when we heard the sound of a cannon.

The students applauded and yelled: "Diggory! Diggory! Diggory!"

And I was right before, the boy, Cedric came out of the tunnel to start his battle with the dragon. It was strange to see him work with magic spells, since it was clear that not many worked on dragons. It got me a bit worried since Bella works with dragons to apparently.

Unlike the French girl and Krum, Diggory got hurt pretty bad. The dragon had set him on fire. It was weird to see, because when it happened everyone stayed put and only after he got the egg people got in motion. Even Bella, she gave my knee a little squeeze before standing up and walking away. I saw her walking and keeping a good look on the dragons. She murmured twice so soft only us vampires could hear.

When Krum took his turn she told us he had to go against a Chinese Fireball. Emmett laughed at that name. but I was clear why it was named that way. It liked to spit out fireballs.

When the Delacour girl went she said it was a Welsh Green dragon. Out of the three, this seemed the nicest one.

"Three of our champions have now faced their dragons and so each one of them will proceed to the next task." Dumbledore announced after Fleur finished.

"And now our fourth and final contestant."

"Harry! Harry! Harry!"

The Potter boy came out of the tunnel and looked around first before setting his eyes on the golden egg.

"Idiot." I heard Bella murmur softly when the boy didn't look out for his dragon that was above the tunnel. The boy didn't see it.

I noticed a lot of men stood alongside Bella. They made it look like this was the most dangerous dragon out of the four.

When the boy started walking towards the egg the dragon attacked him with its tail. The boy fell and nearly got burned alive.

As he ran out of the way to another rock the dragon spread its wings and flew over slowly. He kept trying to hit Potter with its horned tail but kept missing him by a millimeter. Woops, wrong thought, the dragon succeeded into hitting him and Potter flew against a rock and landed in a puff. The dragon then gave a yell which sounded like a small victory yell. The boy ran away again and was almost burned alive again. We heard the shock in most voices at the tribune, apart from one, Karkaroff, he laughed softly.

"Your wand, Harry! Your wand!" Yelled a girl I recognized as Hermione Gringer.

When she yelled that Potter yelled out "Accio Firebolt!"

But noting appeared and the dragon went sneaking after him again. Just when the dragon spit out fire for the third time a broom appeared. It was flying through the air and went to Harry. Harry took safety behind a large rock when the fire surrounded him and when the dragon stopped he jumped on the broom.

Everybody yelled and applauded then even though he still hadn't got the egg.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

He flew through the air and went directly for the egg but missed it because of a fourth fire attack. But the dragon got other plans and was clearly irritated for it want higher and higher into the air and pulled at his chain.

"The chain! Get the chain! He's trying to break free!!" I heard Bella yell. I looked down at her running a fast human pace and saw six men already nearing the chain with wants in their hands. "Charlie!" but they were too late, with a last hard pull the dragon broke free and many were shocked.

"Oh, My God."

The dragon and Harry –fleeting from it- flew over the teachers place and the dragon almost crushed them. Some students seemed to like that.

"Yeah!"

"Yeah! Well done, dragon!"

We saw them heading towards the school.

"Shouldn't we do something?" Esme asked.

"No, I believe Bella is already taking care of it." Jasper said.

"What do you mean?" I searched for her franticly, but I couldn't find her.

"Listen carefully and you will hear her, she's still close."

We listened as he said and heard many footsteps running outside the arena.

"… I don't care! Charlie! Get back to the other dragons, I will take care of this one!"

"No Isabella!"

"You don't understand, we aren't allowed to interfere. I'm just looking out for them and when one of those two defeat the other, we will interfere. Just let us hope Harry survives."

"She's right, you know that."

"Hmpff, I do."

"I will take care of it, I will let you know when I need your help."

Through their minds I saw several men nod and saw Bella run away from them, a wand ready in her hand.

I panicked when I couldn't see or hear her anymore.

"They can't just let her g out there on her own! She may get killed!"

"Calm down Edward! I'm sure she knows what she's doing!" Jasper put his calming hand on my shoulder.

At one point we could clearly hear Potter yell out and alongside we heard a stressed yell from the dragon. Something bad must have happened. All was quiet then and everybody kept looking up too see if they could see one of them. And then suddenly Potter came flying in.

"Yes! Yes!" his broomstick was smocking, but he took the golden egg and came out not harmed that bad.

Carlisle was still taking care of the champions when the arena was empty. The rest of my family and I were still there, waiting for Isabella to show up. It wasn't until we heard several of the men in leather yell and ran away till I found out Isabella was with the dragon at the moment.

"They know where she is!" I whisper yelled to my family when I pointed towards the men.

We followed them until they reached the top of a hill and disappeared. We remained where we were and not even five minutes later we saw them appear again, this time alongside the dragon and my beautiful Isabella. Thank God she wasn't hurt.

The dragon by now was once again in his cage and unconscious.

They moved him with their wands.

'_Let's go back to the arena._' I heard Alice think. I nodded and together the family and I moved back to the arena at a fast pace.

It was not long after that Bella appeared at the entrance of the tent we stood in together with Carlisle who just send Diggory away.

"You still here?" She looked at us surprised a bit.

"You were gone for so long, we were worried." Esme said.

"There's no need for, I can take care of myself."

While she said that I went over to her and looked for some damage on her body. I turned her around so I could take a good look.

"What are you doing?" She sounded amused.

"He didn't get to you, did he?"

I looked up since I couldn't find something that was out of place.

"I am fine, Edward. He was practically unconscious when I found him."

I was relieved. And to my surprise I had her in a hug before I even noticed it.

"I worried about you, you know…" I murmured softly, hoping my family wouldn't hear.

I heard my family shuffle a bit and murmuring softly. But that didn't care when she hugged me back. It felt more than nice to feel her so close to my body. She gave me warmth and a feeling of content, I never wanted her to leave the safety of my arms again.

**I hope to get some more reviews, cause the more the merrier right?**

**It motives me to write more and faster.**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Quidditch

**Hey! I'm sorry it took me two days to update while I already finished this chapter, I've got some problems with my own computer,… a vase fell and the water reached my computer and most of all my keyboard…it doesn't really work anymore…**

**A well, I'm just glad the water didn't reach my new laptop for it was only centimetres away.**

**I hope you like this chapter and I hope to get more reviews than 2 or 3 a chapter, the more I get, the sooner the next chapter is finished, I will also try to get my chapters a bit longer.**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**9. ****Quidditch**

It was the day after the first task and my family wouldn't leave me alone. Mom and dad were happy that I finally found someone, but my brothers couldn't stop bothering me about our hug yesterday. It still surprised me that she didn't mind. While she hugged me back it seemed my family had left us to give us some privacy. She took my hand afterwards and smiled at me before taking me with her back to the dragons. She showed them to me and explained a lot about all four of them, their species, their abilities, their ages and so fort.

She never stopped holding my hand and I loved the feeling. Sometimes I would catch myself at looking at her lips instead of her eyes but she didn't seem to mind or notice.

While walking back to the castle we played 20-questions to get to know each other better.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Blue." I answered without a thought, she looked so beautiful in blue…

"Yours?"

"Hmm… it changes with the day." She looked so cute when she thought.

"And today?"

"Brown."

"Brown?"

"Yes, I like brown, it's warm and everything that is supposed to be brown is green up here."

I smiled at that, she was right, the forest was greener than green up here.

She smiled back up to me before continuing.

"Where were you born?"

"Chicago." She looked a bit sadly at that.

"Where have you been living outside of France?"

"Europe mostly, I have been in Africa twice and to China once… The closest I've come to America is Texas."

"Those are a lot of sunny places…"

"Yeah, I know. You just have to know how to handle the sun." She said while smiling.

"Have you ever been not in America? Except for now that is."

"Yes, I have been to Europe a couple of times, we went to Paris once and to Italy. We went to Africa once, about ten years ago, but I have never lived outside of America. An other continent usually means vacation."

"How old are you Edward?"

"I was changed at 17 in 1918."

"So young…" she murmured.

By now we had reached the hall in which I was staying.

She looked up at me when we stopped at my door and she looked thoughtful.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"I would love to."

"Great!" She smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek again before walking away.

I felt my smile getting bigger and bigger so it wasn't a surprise when i heard the thoughts of my brothers when I walked into the room.

'_Dude! You have a goofy smile!'_ Emmett thought shocked.

I wonder what it could be what we could do up here. We aren't supposed to get of the territory of the school, and we can not go into the woods, so what is there left to do?

I never got to know the answer that night for Alice revealed nothing about the subject of tomorrow.

The next morning at sunrise we heard a knock at the door and I went to answer it before anyone else could.

When I opened the door Isabella stood there smiling at me, before I could say anything she opened her mouth. "You ready?"

I simple nodded while gaping at her, she was dressed in simple jeans and a tight dark blue blouse, it looked breathtaking upon her. She grasped my hand and started walking away.

"Where ya going dude?" I heard Emmett yell behind me.

"Sush, let them be!" Alice said before slapping him on the head.

"It's a good thing vampires can't get a headache, or Emm would constantly have one I believe." I looked down towards Bella and saw her smiling.

She looked up then.

"He get's hit a lot, doesn't he?"

"Yes, he does." I smiled my crooked smile at her and her look seemed to linger a bit longer upon my face as before, but she soon turned to look down. It was then that I noticed that she was still holding my hand in hers.

We were quiet for a while but when we reached the ground floor she asked me something i had never heard of before.

"Do you know what Quidditch is?"

"Quidditch? Never heard of before."

"It's our game sport you could say, you guys have football in America while us witches and wizards have Quidditch. The two games look like each other actually. They are both extremely rough and dangerous. Only there isn't really that much contact between the players, you normally don't bump into each other." She laughed a bit at that and I had to smile.

"So you basically have to score with the ball while trying not to get caught by the other players?"

"Yes and no, Quidditch is played while flying broomsticks. You do not stay on the ground. It's a sport played by witches and wizards all around the world. The matches are played between two teams of which each contains of seven players. There are four balls used instead of one and there are six elevated ring-shaped goals in the field, three goals for each team."

She paused for a bit when we walked out of the castle.

"The four balls in this game are each used separately. The Quaffle is bright red and approximately 12 inches in diameter. This ball is to be touched by the players, because this is the ball that you have to use to throw through the goals. The ball is enchanted so it won't drop to the ground that fast and to let it be easily gripped with only one hand.

The next two balls are the Bludgers. These are approximately ten inches in diameter and made of iron. They are bewitched to fly without any visible means of propulsion, but they are still unable to change direction swiftly. Their purpose is to fly around attempting to hit players. You understand that that hurts a lot to normal witches and wizards. It's not difficult to land into the hospital wing when being hit by a Bludger. If you have bad luck you can even get a concussion.

The last ball is the Golden Snitch, the Snitch is a small golden ball with the size of a walnut. The Snitch has wings and is enchanted to hover and dart around the pitch, avoiding capture while remaining within the boundaries of the playing area. Each team has a Seeker, whose only task is to capture the Snitch. The team who catches the Snitch wins 150 points, and only the capture of the Snitch will bring the game to an end. As a Seeker you have to catch the Snitch as fast as possible, because if you don't a game can easily last several months."

"Months?!"

"Yes."

"Wow…" Never have I heard of a game that takes that long.

"Strange isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I've only named one of the players right now, but the team consists of seven players. You have a total of three Chasers, two Beaters and one Keeper and one Seeker. The Chasers progress up and down the pitch passing the Quaffle by hand amongst themselves, in an attempt to score goals by throwing it through one of their opponent's three goal hoops. The Keeper is charged with protecting the three goal hoops. The Beaters have a funny job in this game, you see, they have to protect their teammates from the Bludgers by knocking these balls off course or towards opponents. They are armed with wooden clubs that are similar, but shorter than baseball bats.

Each team includes a captain, who may play any of the four positions. The captain helps the team practice and chooses the team players after the tryouts."

She paused a bit before seeming to remember something.

"O! I almost forgot! Each goal scored is worth ten points, the Snitch is worth 150 points."

"It sounds like an intense game."

"It is." She said while smiling up at me.

We had arrived at the Quidditch field of Hogwarts it appeared, since everything looked like she described it. Those goals were really up high, I really had to crane my neck to see them.

"I will lend you a book about this, it's called Quidditch Through the Ages. It might come in handy and you can learn a lot about this game with that book. When you know about the world of magic, but you do not know about Quidditch, it's quite scandalous." She laughed a bit at that. And I couldn't stop looking at her. She seemed to like this sport a lot and I found it quite entertaining to watch her talk about it. She took me to a seat and together we sat down.

"I want to show you something." She said while getting out her wand and moving it several ways in front of us while murmuring something I didn't catch. While I looked at what she was doing, a miniature arena appeared in front of us with six goals high above the ground, three on each side of the field. I looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I want to show you the last Quidditch World Cup, it was held before the beginning of this school year, but it was fun to watch as always. I stored it in my memory, what you will see next is my memory played out in front of us, it's an illusion."

I nodded at her and soon we saw the players starting the game.

The Irish entered the playfield first but were soon followed by the Bulgarians.

After a long, but still not to long game, the Bulgarians won. It was interesting to watch.

The seeker of Bulgaria looked familiar, as if I've seen hem before, just recently… he looks like that boy from the First Task…

"Isn't that the same guy from that other school, that school from the north?"

"Yes, Viktor Krum is the Bulgarian seeker and also still a young boy in his last year of school. He was the youngest to participate in the World Cup. He has been a seeker for a long time now, I think about 6 years, maybe seven, he started somewhere in the beginning of his magic school life at Durmstrang."

"Six years is long?"

"It is, Quidditch is a dangerous sport and mostly done by young people. I think I'm the only exception." She smiled at that.

"You play Quidditch too?"

"Yes, always have. I just can't participate in famous games for they would recognize me."

"That's too bad."

"Ah.. well, I have other things to do too."

"Like what?"

"Music."

"You sing, don't you?"

"I do, but I also play the piano and the guitar."

"Me too!" Finally someone that also likes the music coming from the piano.

"Do you like Debussy?" I hesitantly asked her.

"Sometimes..." she paused, didn't she like Debussy?

"Sometimes I find their music comforting, relaxing... but I'm not an all classic person. I like the human music of nowadays too, not everybody, but quite a few."

"You like French music?"

She looked confused.

"I heard you sing."

"Oh! Yeah, sorry. I like some French songs, but I also like Japanese songs outside of the normal English ones." Wait, didn't she just say human music?

"Why do you call it human music?"

"Oh! This is gonna sound stupid,... with human music I mean the music that humans etc make, I don't put wizards and witches into that category. Us witches have our own kind of music, but it's strange music, the songs are about magical animals and things like that."

"Never heard of before."

"I know, but you will soon." She said confidently.

"How so?"

She stood and took my hand in hers before walking towards the castle again.

"You will notice in a few days."

We walked in silence after that. But it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, she seemed to think about something and perhaps didn't notice that we were still holding hands. I liked it.

Soon we were standing in front of my door, while still holding hands.

"We might not have done that much, but I had fun." She said softly. I looked down at her and saw her looking down at our hands. She was unconsciously playing with my fingers and I liked the feeling.

"Me too…" I answered softly while waiting for her too look up at me. I had this strange need inside of me, I wanted to hold her close, I wanted more than holding hands. As she finally looked up my eyes sought up her lips on their own accord. I didn't notice me leaning down till my lips touched hers. And God they were heavenly.

She opened up to me and I deepened the kiss.

Her hands landed in my hair while I pushed her closer by her waist.

All I could feel and hear were her soft sounds and the feel of her warmth on my skin.

I truly was in heaven until my family had to interfere once again.

We both heard Emmett yelling inside followed by a hard smack. I backed up but bend down again for three little kisses on her mouth. She smiled up at me and gave me a soft peck before opening the door.

She led me in by the hand and ignored Emmetts calls.

She sat down at the piano bench in the room and looked up at my brothers.

"It's not my fault he's a better kisser than you are, Emm."

"What!?!" Rosalie yelled and Emmett looked God smacked.

Alice and Jasper started laughing then, soon followed by the others.

We had a lot of fun that night and I had the chance to play the piano with Isabella. I found out that she was even better than me, but she proffered to sing above playing an instrument.

My family were happily talking while Bella played a piece of her own next to me. I had no interest in what was said so I had no idea about what they were talking when I suddenly heard Bella speak. Apparently Alice was talking about something she heard and Bella figured out what it was she heard.

"Oh! I know! You're talking about the Yule Ball!" Bella said finally while trying to figure out about what my sister was talking.

"What's that?"

"The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night the host, in this case Hogwarts, gather together with their guests in the Great Hall for a night of well- mannered frivolity."

"A what?"

She laughed at that.

"Sorry, all the teachers call it that way. It's simply a Ball, a Christmas Ball, only celebrated during the Triwizard Tournament." She paused.

"Normally there isn't a ball at Christmas Eve, you simply get your holiday or spend time with your friends, the only thing the school does is decorating the place."

"Yeah!" Alice suddenly yelled.

"What is it Alice?" Mom said in her worried voice.

"We get to choose dresses!" Bella grimaced at that but soon looked thoughtful.

Alice and Rosalie soon began rapidly talking and Bella became quiet.

I was just going to ask her something when she spoke first.

"Esme, Alice, Rose…are you girls free tomorrow?"

"Yes, why?"

"Yes!!!" Alice yelled while Rosalie was just completely silent for once.

"Just something,… I will pick you up at twelve." She said while standing up.

"I have to go now, but I will see you guys tomorrow." She smiled and looked down at me.

"Au revoir mon chéri!" She said while skipping out of the room.

\/

\/

\/


	11. Realisations

**10. Realisations**

Mon chéri, she called me mon chéri, my love... does this mean she has feelings for me? Feelings greater than that of a friend? We kissed, so doesn't that mean she feels something form me? She looks like an old fashioned person just like me so I'm almost absolutely sure that she wouldn't just kiss me out of nothing. I had a talk with Jasper this morning when I was thinking about my beautiful Isabella, wait, she isn't yours, not yet at least. Hey! Why am I thinking stuff like this? Jasper must be messing with my feelings again.

"Hey! It wasn't me! It was all yours!" I looked up when Jasper said that.

"Why are you so confused mate?"

"I don't understand.."

While I was trying to say something he leaned towards me so our eyes were locked in front of each other. He studied me closely but I couldn't find out why because all he thought about was Alice. Damn sometimes it's really frustrating that they know how to hide something in their minds from me.

"What?!"

"Love."

"Huh?"

"That's what you were feeling!"

"When?"

"When you're talking or thinking about a certain person."

"Who are you talking about!" I was getting extremely frustrated because of his strange talk, he knows I don't love love, the only love I feel is for my family members. And I wasn't even thinking about my family members! All I could think about was me feeling like I'm missing something or someone and wondering what Bella was doing right now. Bella, my beautiful angel, I feel sad to know I haven't met her before, I would like to have, a lot.

"Love."

"Huh?"

"You're doing it again."

"Doing what?"

"The same thing as before! Who were you thinking about?" Isabella, is he talking about her?

"Bella, why?"

"Damn boy! For someone so smart you aren't getting it!"

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Why in Carlisle's name was he calling me stupid?!

"You're in love with Isabella Swan! Don't you get it? You feel protective around her, you constantly want to be close and touch her, you look at her like a love sick puppy when she speaks and damn you want to refuse to let her out of your sight! I felt what you were feeling, I'm an empathy remember? I felt the love for her coming of off you in waves, and this live wasn't just siblings love or friends love or something along those lines, your love was mixed with lust, wanting, property, hate for boys who were looking at her at the wrong way!"

Love, do I love Isabella Swan?

"You love her!"

I think I do, maybe Jasper is right. I want to stay close to her, even closer than with my siblings, I want to hold her and never letting her go. I want to spend my life with her...I have know her for a short amount of time, but I swear to you, I feel like I've know her forever!

"He's coming to realise finally!" I heard Alice saying on the background, but I didn't really register what she was saying, I had more important thought so think off. If I love her, then I must make her realise it too, but how do you say you love someone? When is the proper time?

"I thought he did last time we talked about this?" Someone murmured softly.

They are right though, we talked about this before, but those were my feelings, not hers... As I thought that something I almost forgot came up into my mind. '_You are Edward. You are in love with Isabella, she loves you too you know, I have seen it.' Alice smiled at me when she thought that. 'I'm happy for you, it was about time.'_ Damn what made me forget?

I love her, and the possibility is that she loves me too according to my family. Now all I have got to do is say it too her and make her mine officially.

I heard Alice squeak and turned into her thoughts.

"I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

She must have seen something. Damn pixie why doesn't she just tell me, I will find out no matter what. "What did you see Alice?"

"You will see soon, my dear brother." She had this big smile on her face but her thoughts didn't give her away. Damn her, I hate to not knowing.

"Come on dude, let's go and check out the fields." Emmett said.

"Yeah, maybe it's finally going to snow, it's about time." Jasper said.

"Hmpf… fine." I followed them out of the door and through the halls.

The school looked a bit deserted at the moment, I heard music playing in one classroom but you could barely hear any student.

When we were at the ground floor we walked past the little garden and noticed the Potter boy walking around while strangely looking at other people.

"Why do they have to travel in packs?" I Heard the Potter boy saying to his friend, Ron Weasley I believe. "How are you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?" As he said that Jasper and I followed them with our eyes. They were walking through the little garden and looking at the groups of girls, sometimes stopping to only walk away faster.

Emmett snorted. _'That's simple! Show them your strength and muscles and they will go with you before ya know it!_' "What muscles Emmett?" _'Huh? Damn!'_ "Damn! He hasn't got any!" Jasper and I rolled our eyes. "Poor boy, looks so fragile..." Emmett giggled suddenly. We both stared at him in shock.

"Blimey, Harry. You've slayed dragons. If you can't get a date, who can?"

"I think I'd take the dragon right now."

When they reached the Beauxbatons girls the girls turned away immediately.

"Damn, where's their confidence?"

'_Aggressive much?'_ Jasper thought while ignoring Emmett.

"What do you mean?"

'_Those French girls turned away immediately.'_

"Hmm.." I wondered, not really listening anymore,...maybe the Ball is a good time to let her know... Yes, I will let her know then.

After my mentally decision we continued walking till we got outside. And finally it began snowing. You could see little snow already and the rest was still falling from the sky. I always loved the snow, it was the only thing colder then us, in Alaska and Canada at least, I don't know about here yet. But the snow, it makes us feel more human for a bit.

We walked a long bit at a human pace and as soon as we were out of eyesight we ran a bit at vampire speed and started a snowball fight. We stayed outside for a long time, playing and relaxing. We were just heading back when I heard panicked thoughts.

'_You can do this Ron, you can, you want to go with her and you promised Harry to get a date today, that was the deal... YOU CAN DO IT RONALD!'_

We had just rounded a corner when we saw it all happen.

That redhead friend of Potter, Ronald walked up to some French girls, his face nervous wrecking and a bit panicked. He stopped and opened his mouth.

"WILL YOU GO TO THE BALL WITH ME FLEUR?!!" He shouted. All got quiet and he got stared at a lot. He got more and more panicked and suddenly ran away as fast as he could.

'_What have you done, O __ no!'_

A girl that looked like his younger sister ran after him and tried to help him get out of his shock, but it didn't seem to work.

The shocked French girls murmured among themselves and Fleur walked away a bit disgusted, soon followed by the rest.

"Did you see that! That was some entertaining shit!"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry Jasper, but you know it's true."

"Yeah, I guess I do, but that boy was terrified man!"

Emmett laughed loudly, but he wasn't the only one.

When we entered our room Emmett was still laughing his head off and talking about it between his laughs and giggles. Sometimes I really wonder if he's a man or girl.

Carlisle looked up when we entered and that was when I noticed that he was alone in the room. "Where are the others?"

"With Isabella, she came and picked them up at twelve."

"O right, I almost forgot."

"She left something for you by the way."

"O! Did Eddie get a present from his secret love?!"

"Emmett!" I swear if he doesn't shut the F*ck up about it I'm going to kick his head off.

Damn, where did that language com from?

Remember your lessons, be a gentleman, don't curse like that, it's not polite.

I looked back at Carlisle a bit frustrated and he pointed to something that laid on the table in front of the window. I walked towards it and noticed it was a book.

I read the title and it said: "Quidditch Through the Ages."

I sat down with it on the couch and looked through it.

"What's that?"

"A book stupid!"

"No, I mean what's it about and why did you get it?"

Emmett and Jasper argued.

"It's about Quidditch, the game sport of witches and wizards, it's sort of like football or in our case baseball."

I paused while looking at it.

"You remember before, when I told you guys about her showing me things about Quidditch and explaining things, well she said I should read this book to know more about it. This sport is ages old and thus there's many information to know about it origins and how the game grew through the ages."

I looked through the book and noticed that it had ten rather large chapters.

The first chapter was about the Evolution of the Flying broomstick and the second was about the Ancient Broom Games. The next chapters were more about what Bella told me about.

The third was about the Game from Queerditch Marsh, the fourth about The Arrival of the Golden Snitch and the fifth about Anti-Muggle Precautions. The next five, I knew more about. Changes in Quidditch since the Fourteenth Century (Pitch, Balls, Players, Rules and Referees), Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland, The Spread of Quidditch Worldwide, The Development of the Racing Broom and Quidditch Today.

The book was quite interesting, I had just read about the rules and let me tell you, there are a lot of them, but some were common know or just made sense. Some of those are that the players must not stray over the boundary lines of the pitch, although they may fly as high as desired. The Quaffle must be surrendered to the opposition if any player leaves the boundary.

And of course the Time Out, the time out may be called at any time by a team Captain. It may be extended to two hours if a game has already lasted for more than twelve hours. Failure to return to the pitch afterward disqualifies the offending team.

Contact between the players is allowed but you can't attack each other as a figure of speaking. If a foul occurs the referee can impose penalties, this means that a single Chaser from the fouled team takes a penalty shot by flying from the central circle towards the scoring area. The opposing team's Keeper may attempt to block this shot, but no other player may interfere.

Makes common sense right, I've heard and seen things like that before in the human world. This reminds me by the way that are is a huge list of fouls to find in this book. It surprised me however that when a player is wounded or too badly hurt to continue that it isn't aloud to let a replacement play. And they are allowed to wear their wands with them even though they aren't aloud to use them, that doesn't makes sense, they could use them without notice, right?

I looked at the top of the fouls list.

_There are about 700 Quidditch fouls listed in the __Department of Magical Games and Sports records, but most of these fouls are not open to the public, owing to the Department's supposed fear the wizards/witches who read the fouls "might get ideas." Claimed is that all 700 occurred during the very first Quidditch World Cup. Now a day most are impossible to commit as there is a ban on using wands against an opponent (imposed in 1538)._

_Blagging__: No player may seize any part of an opponent's broom to slow or hinder the player. _

_Blatching__: No player may fly with the intent to collide. _

_Blurting__: No player may lock broom handles with the intent to steer an opponent off course. _

_Bumphing__: Beaters must not hit Bludgers towards spectators, or the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within the scoring area._

_Cobbing__: Players must not use their elbows against opponents. _

_Flacking__: Keepers must not defend the posts from behind by punching Quaffles out of the hoops – goals must be defended from the front. _

_Haversacking__: Chasers must not still be in contact with the Quaffle as it passes through a hoop (the Quaffle must be __thrown__ through). _

_Quaffle-pocking__: Chasers must not tamper with the Quaffle in any way. _

_Snitchnip__: No player other than the Seeker may touch or catch the Golden Snitch. _

_Stooging__: No more than one Chaser is allowed in the scoring area at any one time._

Just as I was about the read further than that I heard a beautiful laughing voice. I looked up as I heard the door open and saw my four favorite girls. Mom, Rosalie and Alice, followed by Bella. They were al smiling and laughing together.

"Hey boys!" Alice yelled excited. The girls got hugs from their mates and I felt a little left out, but soon that will change, soon I will ask her. Bella smiled a soft smile at me before she and the girls left for Alice's room. They left before we could ask them anything about their day. We heard some noises sometimes but other than that they were quiet.

I however heard some music at one point and heard their voices singing along.

At first I only heard Bella.

J'ai compris tous les mots, j'ai bien compris, merci  
Raisonnable et nouveau, c'est ainsi par ici  
Que les choses ont change, que les fleurs ont fane  
Que le temps d'avant, c'etait le temps d'avant  
Que si tout zappe et lasse, les amours aussi passent

Il faut que tu saches

But soon I heard three other voices singing along. I noticed the song, one that was not so familiar, one of Celine Dion…

J'irai chercher ton coeur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Meme si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton ame dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Fallait pas commencer m'attirer me toucher  
Fallait pas tant donner moi je sais pas jouer  
On me dit qu'aujourd'hui, on me dit que les autres font ainsi  
Je ne suis pas les autres  
Avant que l'on s'attache, avant que l'on se gache

Il faut que tu saches

**Pour Que Tu M'aimes Encore that was what the song was called, Esme often listened to her songs.**

J'irai chercher ton coeur si tu l'emportes ailleurs  
Meme si dans tes danses d'autres dansent tes heures  
J'irai chercher ton ame dans les froids dans les flammes  
Je te jetterai des sorts pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je trouverai des langages pour chanter tes louanges  
Je ferai nos bagages pour d'infinies vendanges  
Les formules magiques des marabouts d'Afrique  
J'les dirai sans remords pour que tu m'aimes encore

Je m'inventerai reine pour que tu me retiennes  
Je me ferai nouvelle pour que le feu reprenne  
Je deviendrai ces autres qui te donnent du plaisir  
Vos jeux seront les notres si tel est ton desir  
Plus brillante plus belle pour une autre etincelle  
Je me changerai en or pour que tu m'aimes encore

I heard them murmuring after they were done with that song but strangely enough I couldn't figure out about what. They were all thinking about their partners and I couldn't even get into Bella's mind.

I continued reading the book while Jasper and Emmett played chess.

It took several hours before they came out of the room again but apparently they only came out because Bella had too go. This saddened me because I couldn't even speak to her that day.

Everybody said their goodbyes but I soon decided to follow her out of the door. She was already walking away but at a slow rate.

"Bella!"

She turned and looked at me as I walked up to her.

"Yes Edward?" Damn I love her voice, it's so seductively…

"I was wondering…" Don't be nervous Edward, what have you got to lose? Just ask her.

"Yes?" She moved closer, so close that my chest touched hers.

"Will you go to the Ball with me?" I asked a bit nervously and too quick.

"Sure, I would love to." She said while sliding her fingers through my hair at the base of my neck, I hummed in pleasure. I was so happy with her answer that I unconsciously leaned down towards her and soon her lips touched mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**I'm sorry it took so long to update, I had other things on my mind…and had a tiny bit trouble because of a tine writers block you cold say, my inspiration was gone suddenly **_

Song:

**Celine Dion - Pour Que Tu M'aimes Encore lyrics**


	12. A Dress Trick

**11. A dress trick**

Damn I know she must like me too, now all I have to do is say the three magic words at the right moment. After our five minute make out session she went back to business to the girls under her command. And I went back into the room where Alice immediately began chatting about how amazing their day was. Apparently they were here in the castle the whole time, in Bella's room to be exact.

"You have to see her room! It's like she designed it herself! It looks very cosy and very Bella. It looked like art work in an old Victorian style! I know she will love our home in Forks! She had some very expensive looking artwork on one of her walls, but apparently she made that one herself! O.. and she had a piano in the living room area! A white one at that!" Alice exhaled loudly. "And her room! A white king sized bed made of wrapped iron with roses in it and dark red sheets. Her entire room was coloured in black, red and gold! It looked very romantic to be honest..." was she hinting or something?

"And she had this walk-in closet with school clothing in it with lots of other clothing, but do you know what?"

"What Alice?" Damn overexcited pixie, even though I must admit I'm curious about her room.

"She can make her own clothes appear out of nothing at all!"

"Huh?"

"How is that possible?" Jasper asked. We were all standing or sitting in our living room area and my brothers and father listened in to the conversation.

"She can make this sketches and when she is done she can make it come alive!"

"Alive?"

"Drawings that can walk and speak and stuff?"

"No Emmett!" Rosalie said.

"It's quite astonishing actually. She can draw this dress and make it come true, she looks at you and suddenly you are wearing that same dress." Mom explained.

"She can? Wow, I've never heard of something like that before." Dad said while thing about seeing something like that with his own eyes.

"That's because it is magic, dad." Rose explained. If that is magic, then I wonder if she has an ability that has to do with her being a vampire...

"Was that all you did?" Emmett asked sounding bored, but in his mind I heard that he was very excited about seeing Bella in action.

'_Can't wait to see it! Maybe there's this poof sound when you change clothes! Or smoke! Or shiny bubbles or glitters! The possibilities are endless!'_

Well that would be weird if he is somehow true, I hope there's nothing else but you changing clothes, please let there be no smoke or something, it sounds too much like a fairytale or stupid movies...

"No, we made some drawings for you guys too, but she said it wasn't necessary. So I won't have to trouble over finding you guys a perfect suit. Since we took none with us." Alice told us. But Rosalie continued as if she was the one talking.

"And besides, wizard suits are different than the ones normal humans wear she told us. You could basically say they are old fashioned. The jacket of the suit is longer at the backside for example. And apparently not all males will be wearing a suit." She told as a matter of fact.

"Huh, why?"

"She told us that the boys from Durmstrang will be wearing something else entirely. They shall be wearing their red dress robes, red pants with black boots and a red sweater with a short red cloak wit fur."

"That sounds weird!" Emmett yelled. I smiled, it sounded a bit weird indeed, why all in red?

"I thought so too, but Isabella told us just to 'wait and see'. She told us she liked the uniform, it looked good on those boys she said." Esme informed.

"Well Eddie! I think you should dress in red from now on!"

"GAH EMMETT! HOW CAN YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAT!!!" Alice yelled while i just said "God no!"

Red doesn't really suit me, you wonder why? Well, take a look at my hair colour and you know, okay, just let it at that.

You wouldn't wear something pink with something orange, do you? I know Alice wouldn't.

Alice was still shouting at Emmett when Esme continued.

"Besides that she showed us a photo book with photo's of which had moving people in it. She showed us photo's of the Beauxbatons teachers and students and may photo's of her playing Quidditch and playing whit all kinds of animals. And she sang for us. She has such a lovely voice. She played us the piano and the guitar and we sang some stupid cheesy songs together, we just did some girl stuff afterwards."

It sounds like they had fun, I wonder when I will have the chance to really take her out on a date or get the chance to do something fun again, besides the Ball that is.

We just talked among each other that night and the morning soon followed but I was sad to learn that I couldn't really talk with Bella, she had to do her job as a teacher, which I kind of like to forget. It was the early morning before the Ball when I got to see her finally. I was standing in front of the Great Hall with Carlisle and Jasper when I saw her. We heard lots of voices and even some music, soon followed by some things flying through the air. We followed the sounds and flying objects to the Great Hall and noticed teachers decorating the place. There were very few, but it looked like they were having fun. At the end of the hall I noticed them building a stage and that was also the place I found Bella, she was smiling and laughing with a little man, I recognised him as professor Flitwick. It looked a bit as if they were singing or something along those lines. Carlisle walked forward and Jasper and I followed him. Jasper caught my eye and pointed towards the place where Bella was a moment ago, only now it seemed like she was belly dancing while ordering stuff around. The little professor also moved with his hips but that looked ridiculous instead of seductive.

"........I dream of love as time runs through my hand

I dream of fire  
Those dreams that tie two hearts that will never die  
And near the flames  
The shadows play in the shape of the mans desire

This desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this

And now she turns  
This way she moves in the logic of all my dreams  
This fire burns  
I realize that nothings as it seems

I dream of rain.." I knew this song from something, even though I do not know from where at the moment, but I was sure that it's originally sang by a man...not a woman, but she made her voice a bit lower in some places which made it sound real good.  
"I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

I dream of rain  
I lift my gaze to empty skies above  
I close my eyes  
The rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of love

I dream of rain  
I dream of gardens in the desert sand  
I wake in vain  
I dream of love as time runs through my hand

Sweet desert rose  
Whose shadow bears the secret promise  
This desert flower  
No sweet perfume that would torture you more than this

Sweet desert rose  
This memory of hidden hearts and souls  
This desert flower  
This rare perfurme is the sweet intoxication of love"

She made some unrecognisable sounds with words and ended the song by high fiving the professor. I didn't notice we stood still to watch and listen till a voice spoke from behind us.

"Lovely voice, hasn't she?"

"that's a way to describe it..." I murmured before noticing it was Dumbledore who stood behind us. He looked around at the people who were decorating before turning towards us again.

"BELLY!" A rough voice shouted and we all looked up at a big giant coming our way, Hagrid I noticed.

"How many times do I have to ask you Hagrid, do not call me Belly!"

"But I like it!" He whined, he sounded a bit like Emmett if you ask me.

He walked past us and ended up before Bella and Flitwick.

They talked a bit about how the Great Hall was supposed to look like and apparently Hagrid had all the Christmas trees ready to be put into their right place.

"Finally! Let us go and pick them up!" Flitwick nodded as the two left, but when she passed us she gave us a big smile and a polite wave.

"Adoringly, isn't she? She's even older than you and I are, but still she can have the innocence of a small child, the right smile and she has got her finger wrapped around you."

Dumbledore and Carlisle talked for a bit, but I was too busy looking at Isabella to notice what exactly they were saying. I saw Hagrid putting the trees in the right places while Isabella decorated them. It didn't take them a lot of time before they were finished.

"Yes, he is."

"It doesn't take a fool to notice."

I looked up as I heard that and noticed that Dumbledore and Carlisle were staring at me. I tried to figure out what they were talking about, but i couldn't hear Dumbledore and Carlisle was thinking about another stuff, it got me frustrated a bit.

'_Easy my man, they were talking about how you seem good for Bella, apparently she seemed to be a bit lonely on the mate department.'_ Jasper thought at me.

"Everything alright?" I suddenly heard a beautiful voice say from right behind me.

"Bella." I turned and she smiled a big, adoringly and beautiful smile at me.

"Gentleman." She turned towards Dumbledore after greeting us.

"Shall we get your dress robe ready? I have to take a few minor changes and then it will be ready." "Ah! Yes! Wonderful, let's get going!" Dumbledore said excited.

"I will see you Cullens this evening, have fun lads."

Did he just call us lads? What are we? Fifteen?

"I will see you sooner than you might think, bye." Isabella said before walking away.

"Bye." Shit did that sound like a sigh? Emmett must not know. As I looked up at Jasper I noticed he had a strange look on his face, but he wasn't thinking about our goodbye, that's good, maybe he missed it.

We had walked around for another hour before heading back towards our room. It surprised me when we entered that I smelled Bella close by.

"Emmett! Stay still! Dammit!" Jep, that sounded like Bella, I had to smile, she and Emmett really were like brother and sister, that's a good sign, right?

"But it tickles!"

"It doesn't tickle you Goofhead!"

"It does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

By now we saw them standing in Emmett's room. It looked like Bella was trying to measure him, but he wasn't really helping her. I saw Emmett make a sudden move.

"Emmett!"

"It will be over faster if you stay still Emm." Jasper laughed.

With Emmett distracted I saw her finish quickly and when she stood up again she gave him a smack at the back of his head.

"Hey! Where's that for!"

"For being a child." She signed. And looked at us.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes." He walked up to her and stood still. She easily took his measurements and mumbled something before looking up at him.

"Ready." He nodded and Jasper took his place.

She took his measurements too and soon it was my turn.

I walked up to her and stood still in front of her.

She measured my legs and feet first before heading up to my waist. I heard Emmett making sounds, but ignored it. I was intrigued by what she was doing. She worked fast and precise. Before I knew it she had my arms done too and started at my neck. When she was done her hand glided down my neck and send shivers down my spine. I looked down at her and saw her looking up at me eyes. My arm moved up and I gently stroke her cheek. She closed her eyes as a little sign escaped her lips but before I could move down towards her the prefect moment had to be broken again by a family member.

"Bella!" Alice yelled as she stormed inside our room. She opened her eyes and looked away from my face towards my sister. I dropped my hand just like she had done moments ago and turned to look at Alice.

"Ginny and Hermione were looking for you, they said it was important, something about Ronald needing your help." Ronald? That friend of Potter? What does he want from my Bella?

"Ronald? What has he done now? Did he bother Fleur again?"

"No, something about his dress robes for the evening." When Alice said that Bella giggled like a school girl. It was cute in a way.

"Oh! I have to see this!" She laughed at what sounded like an inside joke.

"I bet his mom send him the robe from his uncle, that would be hilarious!"

She took Alice's hand and walked away.

"You have to see this!" she paused while seeming to think about something.

"Oh, Rosalie, Esme, when you're done, go to my room, we will prepare there. Boys, you're suits will be found in your own rooms." With that said the two of them walked away and we heard them laughing in the hall. Rosalie and Esme went into their rooms, got some things and soon disappeared out of the room again. With just the four of us left we went into our own rooms and noticed our suits lying on the beds.

It was a normal black and white suit of which the backside was a bit longer than normal, just like Esme told us. The cuff links were a deep rich dark blue just like the tie that went with it.

I took a long shower since we had plenty of time left to finish. I took my time while drying myself with a large fluffy towel. And put my black boxers on.

"Damn! This fits like heaven, dude!"

"What?"

"The suit!"

I heard Emmett and Jasper yell. I shook my head an dressed myself.

I had to agree with Emmett though, the suit fitted like heaven. It's the most comfortable I have ever worn and besides that the quality seems loads better even though we wore expensive ones from famous brands. I tried to tame my hair afterwards, but it didn't go so well. But I have too say, not to sound vain or something, but this suit looks good on me.

The blue made it a bit colourful and as I looked into the mirror I noticed a blue pattern on the left side of the jacked. I looked closely and noticed that the pattern looked like a dark blue mountain lion surrounded by flowers. You might think it's girlie if you hear someone saying things like that, but it looked good, you could hardly see it and it gave the suit character. When I was ready and walked into the living room area I noticed the others were wearing the same as me, only in different details with different colours. I noticed that Emmett's cuff links were red just like the bear on his left side. Jasper's were an emerald green and he had a gray wolf on his left side. Dad had a deer on his side alongside the flowers and his special colour was something between brown and ivory. I wonder why we all got those different colours and our favourite animals on our jackets.

After a while we decide to just play games while waiting for the girls. Apparently time went fast, because before we knew it the came in the room.

Esme entered first in a strapless dress with several colours that went from sage, to brown, to tan and ivory. The dress had draped inset extends from the front to the back empire waist. It looked good with her brown hair that was fastened in a big French braid.

Second came Rosalie who was wearing a simple red dress with a little bow tie at the left hip with diamond settings inside. The top half of her dress consisted of wrapped red pieces of fabric around her figure. Her hair hung loose in curls.

Alice was wearing a emerald green dress, and it kind of looked familiar. It reminded me of a film Alice forced us to see. It was a long gown that reached the ground and hung low on the hips where it wasn't wrapped around her anymore. While thinking about this dress I remembered where I have seen it before, in Atonement, that stupid movie Alice liked…

When I saw Bella enter I lost all my thoughts and I was sure my mouth hung open. She looked divine, like a goddess. She was wearing a royal blue strapless gown with a bead embellished bodice. The asymmetrical drop waistline is accent with a large brooch made of diamonds and the skirt! The skirt was loose and flowing with this enormous sexy high hip slide on her left side! Damn she has good looking legs!

I closed my mouth when I heard her sweet soft laugh and looked up to her face. Her hair fit perfectly around her face and was deeply curled and the top was pulled back from her face with a diamond clip. She had large diamond Chandelier earrings in which looked like flowers with a teardrop hanging at the bottom. Bracelet was made in the same style. Her eyes looked natural but her lips were a blood red. It made me want to kiss them so badly.

She smiled up at me as she came towards me and I was just speechless. I couldn't take my eyes of off her. "Hello handsome."

I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"Beautiful."

She smiled a dazzling smile at me and took a hold of my arm.

"Ready?"

"Yes, shall we?"

"We shall." She smiled and together we walked towards the Great Hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Song:

Sting- Desert Rose

_**I hope you liked this chapter, I had hoped to make it a bit longer than most of my chapters and I was sure i didn't make the 3000 words, but I did just like the chapter before. From now on I will try to make a minimum of 3000 words instead of 2000. **_

_**I was wondering about something, I like the idea of a trailer of this story (I won't make it till I have some more chapters) but to do that I would like to have a song. A song that fits this story. I was wondering if you guys would like to do some suggestions since I myself do not know the perfect song at the moment.**_

_**So please review!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	13. The Yule Ball

**12. The Yule Ball**

As we walked I noticed many boys looking at Bella and I didn't like it one bit.

'_Damn she's hot!'_

'_Dammit! Wish I had her on my arm!'_

'_Damn, look at that fin piece of art!'_

'_Good God, wish I was a bit older…student and teacher is weird right?'_

I tightened my arm around hers and noticed her looking up a bit concerned.

"Something wrong?"

I shook my head 'no' and smiled at her.

As we neared the great hall I heard a violin playing and saw several students gathering in little groups. Bella led us through them and entered the great hall. I looked around and noticed how decorated it actually was, there was even snow coming from the ceiling! The mane theme seemed to be ice crystals.

I though about stopping to take a good look around but Bella didn't seem to like that. She took my hand and pulled me towards the teachers area where I saw Dumbledore standing alongside Flitwick. As she stopped walking she turned around after a nod towards Dumbledore and looked towards the entering of the great hall.

"Why is nobody dancing yet?" Rosalie asked.

"It is tradition that the champions are the first to dance. The will enter last, to make a little show of it if you will."

Just as she stopped answering I heard someone yell her name.

"Miss Bella!"

I turned and looked down to follow Bella's eye line. I saw some redhead coming towards her.

"Ginny?"

"Thank you so much, you don't know how much you helped us today. We owe you."

"It was no trouble at all sweetheart. Just say 'Hi' to your mom and dad for me will you."

"Sure! Thanks again!" She smiled and turned around to a boy i recognised as a friend of Potter.

"What did you do?" I turned to look at Carlisle who was standing right behind Bella.

"I changed his dress clothes."

"Why?"

She smiled mischievously and in that instant my mind felt foggy and soon I saw Isabella standing, in what seemed to be a room at the Gryffindor tower, in front of Ronald Weasley who had this awful old fashioned red dress robe one. It looked old, musty and like something I wouldn't want to touch. As the vision disappeared I heard Alice gagging.

"DAMN! That thing was ugly!"

"Yeah man! Gross!"

"Oh dear."

Isabella took my hand in hers again and after a smile at me she turned to look at the by now closed doors.

As the trumpets began the, for now golden, doors opened and Fleur entered first with some boy with longer black sleekly hair. She was soon followed by Victor and Hermione, Cedric and some Chinese girl. As last you had Potter with some Indian girl from the looks of it. Ha, the damn boy looked like a wreck, he didn't know what to do at all. He kept fidgeting all the time. As soon as they were standing in the dancing place all became silent before Flitwick started orchestra.

"Harry, take my waist."

"What?"

"Now."

"Seems like Potter boy is in trouble." Emmett whispered but before he could say anything else Rosalie shut him up.

The first to enter the dance floor beside the champions where Dumbledore and McGonagall.

The were soon followed by the others.

"Would you like to dance, miss?"

I asked while bowing my head before Isabella. She giggled and nodded. When we were at the dance floor I laid my hand on her soft back and felt how smooth it actually was, it felt like silk. As we continued dancing she laid her head back onto my chest and sighed contently for a second.

I smiled and looked up and saw Emmett and Rosalie spinning like crazy and Jasper and Alice were softly murmuring while dancing. Carlisle and Esme were somewhere in the back near Dumbledore and were also dancing while Esme rested her head onto Carlisle. I dawned onto me that now was really the time our family was complete, this is how it should be, how it is supposed to be. And this is how I wanted it to be forever. Isabella Marie Swan here in my arms, forever. "What are you concentrating so much about?" I looked down and saw her looking up at me. I looked into her eyes and saw noting but devotion and adoration. I looked down a bit, but then decided, now is the time, tell her Edward, you can do it. As I looked into her eyes again I saw her smiling carefully at me.

"That I love you and want to have you in my arms forever." When it all flooded out of my mouth I looked down again and softly heard Alice yelling happy yells in the background.

I felt her soft caress and looked into her eyes again. Her fingers slid across my jaw and began caressing my cheek. Her other hand slid up my neck and softly but forcefully she pulled my head down more. Our faces coming close fast.

"I love you too, my Edward." She spoke softly before she began kissing me.

That was the beginning of a awesome public make-out session.

But off course someone had to interfere, when not? Huh? I must have some alone time with her, I can't stand the others interfering.

"Isabella?"

"Hmm?" She tilted her head back slowly to look at the speaker, who I now noticed was Dumbledore. They seemed to have a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Time already?"

"Yes, they want you to perform before them."

"Hmm.. coming."

Dumbledore walked away and she turned to look at me. Deep down I saw a glistering in her eyes but before I could asked she gave me a peck on the mouth and smiled.

"Stay here." I nodded and stood still, only to turn to follow her with my eyes.

"What's she going to do?" Emmett asked suddenly from right next to me.

"You will see." Alice giggled.

I looked for Bella and found her now standing on the stage where the orchestra was before.

A soft tone began playing soon followed by her soft voice.

Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no-one else

Everybody was now slow dancing for a bit while also listening to her. I didn't know this song yet, but her voice made it sound really beautiful, even though I've known better lyrics.

When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same

Only once in a lifetime love rushes in  
Changing you with a tide  
And dawn's ribbon of light  
Bursts through the dark  
Wakening you inside  
And I thought it was all untrue  
Until there, all at once, I knew

When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same

With no beginning  
And without an end  
You are the one for me  
And it's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
Your eyes let me know

As her voice turned louder and deeper I couldn't help but wonder if she liked opera's, I bet she could sing in them too.

When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe  
I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same  
I'd never be the same

I wanted to clap like some others, but before we could she turned to take hold of a guitar and soon sat down at a footstool.

As she began playing she turned to look at me.

So dear to me  
Always keep me company  
Who needs to go outside  
I will be your silent bride

I can't take my eyes off you  
Nothing ever needs to be said  
You send your message right into my head  
You fill me up when I'm alone  
So soothing is your monotone

I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you

I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you

She closed her eyes as she made little 'tutu' sounds that fitted the song.

So maybe you're not as real as the others  
But I choose you over all my past lovers  
For they have come and they have gone  
but I can always turn you on

I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you

I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you

I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you  
I can't take my eyes off you

As the song ended she blew me a kiss and smiled afterwards.

I smiled and mouthed "I love you." She seemed to like that a lot, for she smiled even bigger and mouthed "you too." I thought that she was finished but the gave a 'one more time' sign and put the guitar away. Two other girls entered behind her and the three of them formed a line on the stage with Bella in the middle and front. They each took their stance and bowed their heads. As the music started again they started moving their hips mostly and soon Bella looked up again and began singing once again.

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby.

I'm feelin' sexy  
I wanna hear you say my name boy  
If you can reach me  
You can feel my burning flame

While she sang her hands moved seductively over her body.

(I'm feelin kind of n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me)  
Baby the minute I feel your energy  
Your vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe

The girls began a little dance with her in the lead. The combination of her voice and her moves made me feel funny. I got this warm feeling.

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

You're so sexy, tonight I am all yours boy  
The way your body moves across the floor  
(You got me feelin n-a-s-t-y  
I just might take you home with me)

(Baby the minute I feel your energy  
The vibe's just taken over me  
Start feelin so crazy babe  
Lately, I feel the funk coming over me  
I don't know what's gotten into me  
The rhythm's got me feelin so crazy babe)

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby  
I love to love you baby

All the while she sang this part she looked at me with a breathtaking smile.

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

I looked on as her hands moved over her body and mostly around and over her breasts. And in that instant I couldn't take my eyes off her hands. Damn that warm feeling is growing.

Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
We're gonna turn this party out  
I know you want my body  
Tonight I'll be your naughty girl  
I'm callin all my girls  
I see you look me up and down  
And I came to party

As soon as she finished her third song everybody clapped and she bowed before smiling and walking of the stage. She walked right up to me and as soon as she was within two feet I got a hold of her face and kissed her passionately. We continued kissing even when Emmett began making catcalls. As soon as the kiss ended I leaned down again to give her one…two…three pecks on the mouth again. She smiled lovingly at me and then turned around so her back was pressed against my chest. I wounded my arms around her and laid my head against her neck. She smelled so sweet, the strawberry and freesias scent made me feel a bit high.

"Oh! This is new. I have never heard something like that." I looked up confused as Alice began talking, but before I could ask Bella answered the question lingering in my mind.

"Of course, they are wizards, they make other songs than humans. It's not really my taste, but that doesn't matter, there aren't that much wizards or witches into singing."

"And this is the Rock 'n Roll version?"

"Yes."

Apparently Alice got a vision of the next artist. It soon became clear what they were talking about as the music started once again.

"Are you ready?

Move your body like a hairy troll

Learning to rock and roll

Spin around like a crazy elf

Dancing by himself"

This is a weird song, the lyrics are magical all right. But it sounded so weird in my ears.

"Boogie down like a unicorn

No stopping till the break of dawn

Put your hands up in the air

Like an ogre who just don't care

Can you dance like a Hippogriff?

Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma

Flying high"

"This is not really my cup of tea, shall we go?" Bella looked me in the eyes while we danced at the rhythm of the music, my hands on her body.

I nodded and she turned and grasped my hand before leading me out of the great hall, leaving my family behind.

We walked at a normal pace and she talked to me about the ghosts that we saw while walking through the halls. Up until now I had only seen Nearly Headless Nick, the ghost of Gryffindor. He seemed to be the nicest one and the most talkative if you ask me.

"It is sad actually, I really like him, he is a good listener and a gentleman even though he makes jokes with his head." She shuddered at that.

"I remember the time when I first met him. It's really funny if you look back at it." She smiled before continuing.

"I was still a young vampire when I entered Hogwarts in the summer. I was their to talk to Dumbledore together with Madame Maxime. And then suddenly out of nowhere he appeared right in front of my, with his head hanging on his shoulders." She smiled remembering.

"He died 31 October 1492 and was still a young ghost, so he liked to scare people back then. But thank god he wasn't like the Bloody Baron. That's the ghost of Slytherin."

We continued this conversation until we came into the hall of my families room. But instead of walking in there she walked past it and led me to a door further away in the same hall.

She stopped in front of the door and touched the handle softly. She did nothing further but the door still opened. She walked in and looked back at me to see if I followed her. I did.

I quickly noticed that this must be her room, it looked exactly like how Alice described it. She led me to a large couch and pushed me down. As I sat she sat on my lap with her back against my chest. She sighed softly. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed the back of her head and soon I continued to kiss downwards towards her neck. Suddenly I heard flames and my eyes looked up to notice the chimney, where little flames were making relaxing sounds. Bella made content sighs and relaxed further into me.

As my hands traced an invisible line from her elbows to her wrist she turned her head towards me slightly. It was enough for me to change the course of my lips towards hers. Heaven, that was the place were I was at the moment. This feeling was purely heaven. Her taste, her smell, her voice, body and soul and god, I love the little sounds she makes when I'm touching or kissing her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Songs:

Mariah Carey – When I saw you

Melanie Doane – I can't take my eyes off you

Beyonce Knowles - Naughty Girl

_**I am sorry it took so long, when I wrote the previous chapter I knew exactly what I wanted in this one, but you could say that I forgot it. Now I've got a bit trouble writing because of a little writers-block. I think next chapter will be finished easier than this one cause that one is about the second task.**_

_**The ending of this chapter isn't my favourite, but my mind is empty! **_

_**A question from me previous AN, does anyone know a song? Please?**_

_**P**__**lease review!**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_

_**\/**_


	14. The Second Task

**13. The Second Task**

Yesterday night was pure heaven, divine. I never left Isabella's room until Alice came barging in early morning. We were still sitting on the couch when she came. I had Bella in my arms and she rested her head into the crook of my neck. Her breathing softly at my neck was comforting. Outstanders would probably think that she was asleep, but she was not. She called it "pretending can be comforting and make you feel alive." She told me how sometimes she wished she could sleep just to have a few hours less that she had to entertain herself. So it wasn't really a surprise when she told me she actually pretended to sleep a lot. At least once a week in human form she had told me. That I didn't completely understand. Does she has a vampire, witch and human form? I told her I didn't understand.

"Oh! Of course you do not know! I forgot, sorry!" She had looked up at me and smiled before getting a concentrated look on her face.

"My vampire powers..."

"Powers?"

"Yes, two actually I believe... when I was human, and with this I mean before I got eleven years old, I had a strange ability. Witches and wizards could not look into my mind, I did not know back then, but I was told later on. We figured out that I was a shield in your vampire terms. A mental shield."

"That's why I can't read your mind?"

"Yes." She paused and looked into my eyes, I think she saw a little sadness into my eyes because I was sad that I couldn't read her, while she was the one I wanted to read the most.

"I can lift the shield off my mind and also onto others. But next to being strange that way I could handle animals very well. They told me I had a gift. I grew up alongside lots of different kind of animals and my parents soon noticed that I had a thing for birds and cats. I got befriended with and eagle male and we were together for years, until he had found his mate and they let me into the lives of their kids... My parents only began thinking this was strange when I was supposed to being attacked by a tiger, but I wasn't. I became friends with it. I think I took that ability with me in my next lives, as a witch and as a vampire. Since I was fifteen I can change my appearance into that of any animal, only I prefer panthers and tigers."

"Any animal? You mean you can change into an ant if you would like too?"

"Yes, even though I wouldn't recommend such a small animal. I prefer housecats over the smaller beings. I have been a squirrel once, those can be funny too."

As I thought over what she had said I noticed she had said she pretended in human form, I take it that this is her human form and that her other form is that of an animal.

"Does this mean that you could actually sleep while your an animal?"

"Yes, well done. Most wouldn't figure it out. When in animal form I get other instincts et cetera. I can sleep, eat, pie, basically all that a normal animal does too."

"Wow, never heard of that before."

"Some witches and wizards choose the art to perform an animal shape, but it is known to be very difficult and besides that, they must choose one form when they succeed. This means that if someone chooses a Saint Bernhard, that they can only change into a dog form and this dogs looks exactly like a Saint Bernhard."

"And you can't become a German Shepherd?"

"No."

"Hmm.." This magical world is quite interesting, I am glad that we choose to comply the invitation.

"Will you show me?" I asked her while looking deep into her eyes with a smile on my face.

"Eventually, but not now."

"Why not?" I asked curiously and a little bit hurt. Why wouldn't she want to show me this part of her?

"I wouldn't want to ruin the dress, I quite like this one actually."

"Me too.." I murmured while looking at it but then I remembered the rest of which she had said. "Why would you ruin the dress?"

"The dress does not change its form while I do Edward. I would destroy the dress if I were to change into something bigger than a housecat." I guess that makes sense actually.

"Hmm.. that does make sense."

"It does, doesn't it." She smiled at me.

"It does." I smiled back and kissed her softly.

"BELLA! Come on! It's girl time!!" Alice had yelled while barging in. She took Bella out of my arms before we even noticed.

"You!" She said while pointing at me. _'Leave, it's time for us girls.'_ Just when she thought that Rosalie and Esme came in.

"Shoo shoo get out of here."

"Yeah, yeah I heard you the first time." I said a little bit irritated, they disrupted my time with Bella. I took Bella's hand and kissed it before turning and leaving her room.

That was about two hours ago. In the meantime I had taken a shower, changed and played the piano for a bit but I was already bored out of my mind and I missed Bella a lot.

That evening I found out that I just might not see her anymore for a few days, which saddened me a lot. My brothers tried to keep my mind off her by hunting for a long time. We had figured out that if you thought about a difficult long hunt in that room that the interior of the room changed just to make hunting more of a challenge. So we just did that. After hours of hunting we had wrestled and talked a bit. Looking back now I felt gratitude towards my brothers. They had kept me busy long enough.

Today it was the day of the second task. I had no idea of what it might be, neither does my family. But once again it seemed that Isabella knew what was happening today. She stopped by early this morning telling us not to be too late. She wore clothing of Beauxbatons but not that kind we are used to seeing by now. She wore grey sweatpants with a tight black tank top and a grey vest with the logo of Beauxbatons on it. She wore her vest open and damn did she look good. She had a long necklace on which I wanted to see since it was hidden beneath her tank top between her breasts. She noticed me looking but all she did was giving me a seductive smile. She left us there and also told us not to wear to expensive clothes for they might get wet.

We didn't know what she was talking about until we followed all the students to the lake and noticed the three towers in the middle of the lake. We were supposed to get there by little boats. When we neared the lake we heard several familiar voices talking and shouting. It seemed that we were late and it seemed that Potter was too.

"Any bets? Any bets?"

"Come on, place your bets. Step up mates, don't be shy!"

"Three lads! One lady! Four go down. But do four come up?"

Emmett leaned into me. "I like those twins, they are fun!" Jasper looked up and rolled his eyes.

"Any bets? Fleur's 10-1."

Emmett and Jasper would both like those boys, they to have this fetish with bets.

I turned them out soon and turned to look towards Potter, who was walking several feet in front of us.

"... Most likely?"

"Well, there's some debate among herbologists as to the effects of fresh water versus salt water..."

"You're telling me this now? You must be joking!"

"I just wanted to help."

"Well, that makes you a right sight better than Ron and Hermione. Where are they anyway?"

He was walking backwards by now, looking around for someone, i suppose his friends he is thinking and talking about right now.

"You seem a little tense, Harry."

"Do I?"

They kept on walking and stepped into one of the little boats.

My family and I took the one after them.

We stepped out of the boat when we arrived at the middle tower.

"Come, I have to get to the front to keep an eye on the champions." Dad told us before walking through the student mass. We followed him till he stood still close by Dumbledore. I looked around to see if I could find the champions or Bella, but I couldn't find any of them.

"Welcome to the second task." Dumbledore began in a loud voice made by magic.

"Last night, something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure of sorts. These four treasures, one for each champion now lie on the bottom of the Black Lake." Does everything has a name around here?

"In order to win each champion need only find their treasure and return to the surface. Simple enough, except for this:.."

As Dumbledore continued talking I heard an other voice on the plateau underneath us.

"Put that in your mouth."

"... They will have but one hour to do so, and one hour only. After that, they will be on their own. No magic will save them. You may begin at the sound of the cannon." Before he completely finished talking the cannon went and we soon heard the sound of three people jumping in the water and one falling in the water. As we looked down at the railing we saw the champions just underneath the surface of the Black Lake.

My family and I could see the Potter boy struggling with something while the other three swam away. It seemed like he was in pain for a moment.

"What's the matter with him?"

"I don't know, I can't see him."

"Oh, my God. I've killed Harry Potter." I heard the same voice as back at the shore say.

It was soon after though that said boy came out of the water before falling back in. It seemed that he had a little transformation, his feet and hands were that of a fish and he had gills.

We soon saw Potter disappearing at the bottom of the lake.

"Just how deep is this Black Lake?" Esme asked a little bit worried.

"How deep is the deepest place in the sea?" We turned around as we heard her voice.

"Bella!"

"So you don't know how deep it is?" Dad asked her.

"A human and even a witch or wizard will not reach the absolute bottom. They will die because of a lack of oxygen before they reach three fifth of the lake."

"How do you know that?"

"We tested of course." Dumbledore interfered.

"What?!" They both smiled.

"There are creatures down there... they helped us figuring it out and besides that, I went into the lake once."

"Why?" I asked shocked. Why would Bella want to go down there? It looked a bit like a horror place from what I've seen so far if you ask me.

"Testing my dear. We tested some of my vampire abilities down there. But I stopped eventually. It became to scary down there. It was so dark that even I could not see that good."

We looked at them shocked.

"You found it scary?! Ha!" Emmett laughed but we all ignored him. Bella shook her head before turning towards Dumbledore.

"Fleur won't make it. She is scared to easily. No mater what we have tried you can still scare her within a minute."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Don't you want your own school to win?" Emmett asked in disbelief.

"Of course I do, but I know what she is capable of and what not. She is more the cheerleader type you know, only the nice one at that. But things that have got to do with dancing... that she is great in. Spells to but the girl has no defence at all. It's all offense with her, never defence." Jasper nodded at her and seemed to understand.

"Not all students are capable of completing their tasks. And I agree with you that some just aren't supposed to compete at this tournament, it can cost them their lives."

"Exactly." Bella nodded at Dumbledore. It looked like she wanted to say something more but instead her nostrils flared and she growled softly. She suddenly grasped Carlisle's hand and took him with her.

"Come, we need you."

She looked back at Dumbledore.

"Fleur is coming to the surface." He nodded and took a little clock in his hands before looking at the water.

I followed Carlisle and Bella to the plateau right above the water and saw them walking towards the edge. Soon we saw bubbles surfacing.

"The Beauxbatons champion, Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire so she will take no further part in this task."

I saw Bella sticking her hand towards the water right before she pulled the girl out of the water with force. A bit to much force I believe. The girl was wounded. Most of the cuts she had were on her legs and arms.

She spoke in French to Isabella who nodded and took the girl into her arms with a bath towel.

She seemed to comfort the girl while Carlisle examined and cleaned her wounds.

Several minutes later Cedric came to the surface soon followed by Victor. They each had another person with them, both girls. One I noticed was Hermione a friend of Harry. Dumbledore came down below alongside a minister.

"Krum! Krum! Krum!"

Just when the clock announced that the hour was over, Ron and another girl came to the surface, but Potter was nowhere to be seen. Which was rather odd.

Fleur ran to the deck and grasped the hand of the little girl that saw towards her alongside Ron, she spoke in French and spoke of her name. Form her thoughts I gathered that this little girl was her little sister.

"Ascendio!" I heard a soft murmur.

"Watch it!" Bella yelled and soon after Potter came flying out of the water and landed right in front of our feet. "Harry!"

Dumbledore went towards him together with Carlisle.

"He's all right. He's all right. Barthy!"

"Go get him another towel!"

"I want all the judges over here now!" Dumbledore yelled but he was barely heard over all the noise.

Harry's friends and Fleur went towards him while all the grown up gathered close by. Carlisle went back towards Cedric when he noticed that Harry was fine and Bella was once again nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Bella?" I asked my brothers and sisters.

"She's over there at the water." Alice said while pointing towards the unused edge of the deck.

I saw her sitting there and it looked like she was talking towards someone but I couldn't hear her. As we walked towards her we noticed her softly talking in a strange language that somehow hurts our ears a bit. When we came close enough we saw someone in the water and our mouths dropped open in shock. It was clearly no human, witch or vampire. She was green and had the tail of a shark.

"A mermaid." Alice said in shock.

They seemed to agree on something and seen the mermaid disappeared beneath the surface and Bella turned around and gave us no more but a slight glance before walking towards the grown up and telling them something. Together they all seemed to agree on something and Dumbledore turned around and tried to get everybody's attention.

"Attention!" Dumbledore yelled.

"The winner is Mr. Diggory who showed innate command of the Bubble-Head Charm. However seeing as Mr. Potter would have finished first had it not been for his determination to rescue not only Mr. Weasley but the others as well, we have agreed to award him second place for outstanding moral fiber!"

Everybody made so much noise that we had to cover our ears.

Bella walked up to us and smiled.

"Come." She said and took my hand and led us all towards a little boat again.

"And what did you guys think of it?" She asked as soon as my whole family had sat down.

"It was weird!"

"We didn't see much!"

"It took to long!"

"Children!"

"Sorry mom!"

I rolled my eyes while smiling at Bella. She smiled back at me the most adoring smile while looking up through her lashes.

"I guess you guys are right for you alongside the students haven't seen much. I however have seen some pretty things."

"How?"

"I listened and saw through the eyes of the mermaids. They are more animal than human so my ability came in handy."

"Interesting." Carlisle murmured.

"I heard you can talk and change into animals?"

She nodded.

They talked a bit about it until we reached the shore again. There she told us goodbye since she had to take care of a few things first.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Does nobody else know a song?**** :(**

**And if you would like, I would like to have more than 1 review a chapter, is that to much to ask? Does that sound bitchy? Whatever, reviews are most welcomed and make me want to update faster, so please review! (a) (a)**

**Thank you **

*******Lady Lily of Darkness* **

**for your review and sorry that it took so long ^^**

**xoxox**


	15. Face to Face

**14. Face to face**

As of now I tell you, my brother Emmett, he is as crazy as they can get. Since Alice had a vision of Bella changing in an animal Emmett lost control. He was jumping up and down constantly and he kept asking "When? When? What? What?" he kept wondering what it was she was about to change into and he kept shouting in his head that he just had to see it. As it would be awesome. I must agree with him that I'm curious too, but I'm more curious about the change and the end of the progress. Is it like one second you're human and the next animal? Or do you actually see and hear the change? Since this is probably her vampire ability it is most likely that it won't be like 'poof' and then some magic clouds and then you've got an animal... that would be weird...

"Hey Ed! You coming?!" I looked up at Emmett, he was still smiling like the big goof head that he is and he seemed a bit impatient.

"Where are you guys going?" I asked as I saw Jasper getting ready to leave our room.

"To find the girls." _'I bet they are with Bella so I might suggest you come too.'_ Jasper thought at me. I nodded. "Coming."

I went into my room and quickly changed into jeans and a button-down shirt. After I had put my shoes on I tried to make a less mess of my hair but it didn't do any good.

I gave up and walked towards my brothers who stood waiting at the door. Together we walked through the halls. It was early Sunday so we expected the halls to be almost empty, but they were not. Lots of students were shouting at each other and running through the halls.

We noticed the Weasley twins who were trying to sell some weird things like candy with magic in it. "Cool! What happens when you take that one!" I wanted to give Emmett a smack at the head for him yelling so loud and attracting attention.

"This my fellow..."

"... is wonderful stuff..."

"...if you take one..."

"...ten minutes before class..."

"...you go sweating like a pig ten minutes in class..."

"... and then you look like you have this extreme cold or something..."

"... while your not. This my friend,..."

"... is the ultimate thing to leave class early"

"... or to not go at all!"

Both of the twins finally finished their sentence. I never knew it could be so annoying to hear two people finishing each others sentences.

"Come on Emmett, you can't even use them!" Jasper whisper yelled at him.

I shook my head and gave Emmett a hard manly smack on the back before walking away into the direction we walked before.

"Wasn't that awesome! I wish you had that kind of things for our kind..."

"... to make us sleep yes, to do something other, no."

"You guys are no fun." He pouted and let me tell you, it looked ridiculous since the guy is so big.

As we continued walking a group of shouting people ran into our direction and we tried to avoid them but since there wasn't enough room one of them ran into me. Several things fell on floor including the human being. I looked down to try and help him up, but as soon as I looked into his face I stood rock still. We kept on looking and never before had I seen someone that looked so much like me.

'_Darn! He looks exactly __like me except for the eyes, the hair and the skin! And damn, he's got more muscles than I have! Darn hope the girls don't notice!'_

"You okay?" I asked while I grasped his hand and put his feet back on the ground. We were about the same height, I might have only been an inch longer.

"Who are you?" The boy asked, who I now recognised as Cedric Diggory with some help of Jaspers thoughts.

"You okay man? You fell kind of hard." Jasper interjected.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"I'm Edward Cullen and these are my brothers Jasper and Emmett."

"O, you guys are friends with Dumbledore and Miss Swan, now I recognise you."

"Yes, our father is a doctor that's why were are here."

"That Carlisle dude? Yeah he's nice though he doesn't work with magic, which is kind of weird..."

"A well.." I couldn't say we were no wizards for that might cause some alarm.

"That's because.." _'we're no magic people dude'_

"Emmett!"

"Shut up Emmett!" Both Jasper and I had to stop him from saying things out loud.

"So..." Cedric started "you family from Cornelius Edwards?"

"Who?" I asked.

"That's my grandfathers grandfather. He is the last one called Edwards since he only had two daughters but you kind of look like him alongside me."

"Not that I know of." And quite frankly, I don't care!

"Cedric!" Some boy called out to him.

"Coming!" He looked back at us. "Well uh, nice meeting you fellows..."

"Yep, bye bye little boy!" Emmett said.

"Bye." I said while Jasper just nodded.

We looked at each other and just when Jasper wanted to talk we heard the Cedric boy talking to his friend.

"... yeah I know, but I mean he ain't gonna get their attention, I'm much more wanted."

"I know, but give the boy a break, he looks handsome."

"Hey! Are you gay or something?"

"No, cause that would mean that I would like you since you guys looks so alike."

"Damn Fredrick!"

"Don't you worry so much, instead you should find Cho and the girls...that way you can keep their attention away from the Cullen boy..."

Their voices kept getting softer the further away they walked.

"Ha-ha! That boy is intimidated by you Ed!"

"It's weird he really felt like he had to protect his fans, or whatever you wanna call it, from you."

"Weird, he's got nothing to worry about."

"A well, the boy does not know eh."

As we kept on walking Emmett refused to shut up about Diggory. He said that if it weren't for Isabella we could be gay together. Damn! I hate it! Just because not one woman picked my interest does not necessarily mean that I'm gay!

'_Cedric and Edward, sitting in a tree…'_

"Emmett! Shut up! I'm not gay!"

"I might hope not." We turned at the sound of Bella's voice.

"Bella." She smiled wryly.

"You know, I don't hang that way…I like boys but I would rather have you for myself than to share you with someone else."

Did she just said that?

'_Damn hot!'_

'_Did Isabella just say that?'_

We just stared at her with mouths open.

Her brow raised as she continued looking at us. Than she smiled and turned to walk away. When I blinked she was gone and we still stood there looking like idiots with our mouths hanging open. Soon however we heard laughing and noticed the girls along with others in the first room to follow. We closed our mouths and entered the room.

"Finally! We have been waiting for you guys!" Alice yelled and soon everybody turned to look into our direction. Alongside my family and I, I saw Isabella, Ronald, Harry, Hermione, Ginny and some others that I didn't know off.

I sat down beside Isabella and took her into my arms. She smiled at me and gave me a quick peck before leaning against my chest.

"So, what were you doing before we arrived?" Emmett asked them.

"Talking, playing games…" Alice answered with a mysterious glint in her eyes.

"About what?" I asked. I felt Bella snuggling further into me as she took my left hand and played with it.

"Magic mostly." She answered me.

"Ron and Harry played a game of wizard chess, you should have seen it. The figures come to life!" Alice happily informed us.

"They came to life?"

"Yes, would you like to care to see one?" Ronald asked us. Both Jasper and Emmett nodded their heads a bit to fast. The game was indeed interesting for the pieces moved and even knocked each other of the board.

I however kept seated right where I was with Bella in my arms. As I smelled at her hair and her neck I got lost in my own world. I tightened my arms around her and kissed her on her supposedly pulsing point. I noticed soft vibrations in her throat and soon after I heard her softly singing.

Anata no mae ni nani ga mieru? iro toridori no

miryoku afureru sekai? daiji na mono wa mabuta no

ura koushite tojireba mietekuru

Tenmetsu shiteru hikari no naka demo anata dake

wa kienakatta daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura

kara soushite daiji ni oboeteru

She began singing louder and I heard a soft voice in my head at that exact moment.

'_Close your eyes, love.'_ I did as I was told and soon my mind was filled with images.

Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no atsui kumo ga

sugu soko made kiteru wa nemutte wa dame nemutte wa dame

yo utsuroname ga mabataki wo hajimeru yume wo

miru ni wa mada hayai wa...

Kekkyoku subete wa shinjiru koto hanareru koto de

chikaku natta kizuna mo ima wa hakkiri mieru

watashi dake ga shitteru basho ga aru

Daiji na mono wa mabuta no ura kara yume janai

ima sugu ni mitsukaru daiji na basho

I saw us standing in a field filled with all kinds of flowers. Isabella wore a white sundress and I myself was dressed in simple but old-fashioned clothing. A pants and a white dress shirt.

Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no ichiwa no tori

ga ko wo egaite yuku wa damatte wa dame damatte wa dame

yo yume no tsuzuki wa sono me

de mireba ii

She looked up into the sky and I followed her sight. Many birds flew ahead towards the clouds. I looked down when I felt a tug, and saw her gaining my attention by pulling on my hand. She seemed to want to know something, as if I needed to say something important.

Maigo no watashi wa deguchi wo sagashite ga[MU]

sha[RA] ni ibara wo aruku nagareru kono chi wa

afureta kanjou doushite konnani asete iru no?

Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no atsui kumo ga

sugu sokomade kiteru wa nemutte wa dame nemutte wa dame

yo utsuroname ga mabataki wo hajimeru

As I looked into her eyes I saw the hope and the love shining in their dept. I lend down and whispered the words I knew without a doubt were the most important.

"I love you Isabella Marie, never has anyone had this effect on me, never my eyes strayed from their path, until the day I met you. Now I know I can not live without you and thus I shall not." When the time is there, I shall marry you, my goddess.

Watashi wa koko yo koko ni iru no ichiwa no tori

ga ko wo egaite yuku wa itte wa [DAME] yo itte

wa [DAME] yo rakuen nante doko ni mo nai wa saigo wa

mabuta wo tojiru toki...

Gomen nante ayamaru watashi wo yurushite...

shiawase ni ochite yuku

She looked up at me and leaned in for a passionate kiss.

When I heard some strange sounds I opened my eyes and noticed Bella in my arms and saw my family spread around the room. When she looked up into my eyes I saw this glint like she knew something that I didn't say out loud, but thought of.

"That was beautiful love, but it sounded sad."

"It was, wasn't it? I love that song, but you are right, but what it means does not matter since it won't happen to us."

As I looked at her I figured something out. By the looks and the sounds of it, it was a song about unconditional love, but the story seemed more like a Romeo and Juliet version.

"Let's play a game!" I looked up when Ronald said that out loud, at such a way Emmett would have done it. Everybody seemed to agree and soon we started this strange version of truth or dare. Only the dares were involved with magic…

The other children had left already so it was only my family, Bella, Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny. It was hours later when we stopped the game, we had figured out some fun things and I started to realise that I liked those kids, they were fun to hang around with, but they were also extremely stubborn. Even worse than some of my family members, which according to Jasper are Alice and I.

Emmett and Jasper made jokes about Cedric and me. They told them that he couldn't get his hands off me but he didn't even try something like that…why they like to exaggerate so much is a surprise to me, I really don't know…maybe they liked gossiping in their human lives.

Eventually Emmett begged, literally begged –on his knees- to have Bella sings a song she worked on a while ago. Apparently he knew something that we did not. She had connections, into the music world. "How did you know Emmett?" She sat on the tip of the couch as my hands trailed over her shoulders. She purred a bit when I did that. That's something to remember.

"Well… I had this period, they called it a phase," he said while pointing towards us, his family members. "that I absolutely loved Linkin Park and Fort Minor and I went to several performers of them and well… I found this picture of them with you on it and the article was about the writing of songs and in the interview they spoke of a friend and a scene and that was exactly what was going on in the picture… so I figured it out and you are the anonymous person." He said that all in one breath but loud enough for the wizards to follow.

"You are?" Hermione asked.

Bella nodded.

"When did you have the time to do that, you had so much to do around that time!"

"I know, but I'm fast and I know what I do. I have time for myself which I like to spend that way."

"Can you please sing it for us!" Emmett begged.

She looked at him a while before agreeing.

"But, one thing! You must sing with me." She smiled a devious smile at him.

His smile wavered for a bit.

"And! In the original voice. I will be _Shinoda_ while you're _Styles of Beyond. _Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

With a magic spell she started the music this time and soon after began in a manly voice. She stood up and went to Emmett we stopped jumping up and down and took hold of a gangster look. We all had to laugh at that. Bella meanly talked but you could hear Emm softly at the same time, that is until the first verse.

You ready?! Lets go!  
Yeah, for those of you that want to know what we're all about  
It's like this y'all (c'mon!)

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Emmett stopped and posed as a gangster while Bella went on.

Mike! - He doesn't need his name up in lights  
He just wants to be heard whether it's the beat or the mic  
He feels so unlike everybody else, alone  
In spite of the fact that some people still think that they know him  
But fuck em, he knows the code  
It's not about the salary  
It's all about reality and making some noise  
Makin the story - makin sure his clique stays up  
That means when he puts it down Tak's pickin it up! let's go!

Bella stopped and took a stand behind Emm.

Who the hell is he anyway?  
He never really talks much  
Never concerned with status but still leavin them star struck  
Humbled through opportunities given to him despite the fact  
That many misjudge him because he makes a livin from writin raps  
Put it together himself, now the picture connects  
Never askin for someone's help, to get some respect  
He's only focused on what he wrote, his will is beyond reach  
And now when it all unfolds, the skill of an artist

He stopped again so Bella could continue.

It's just twenty percent skill  
Eighty percent fear  
Be one hundred percent clear cause Ryu is ill  
Who would've thought that he'd be the one to set the west in flames  
And I heard him wreckin with The Crystal Method, "Name Of The Game"  
Came back dropped Megadef, took em to church  
I like bleach man, why you have the stupidest verse?  
This dude is the truth, now everybody be givin him guest spots  
His stock's through the roof I heard he fuckin with S. Dot!

They both went onto the chorus again but Emmett was in the background again.

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Emmett took over longer this time and didn't stop his gangster look for a second.

They call him Ryu The Sick  
And he's spittin fire with Mike  
Got him out the dryer he's hot  
Found him in Fort Minor with Tak  
Been a fuckin annihilist porcupine  
He's a prick, he's a cock  
The type woman want to be with, and rappers hope he get shot  
Eight years in the makin, patiently waitin to blow  
Now the record with Shinoda's takin over the globe  
He's got a partner in crime, his shit is equally dope  
You wont believe the kind of shit that comes out of this kid's throat

Tak! - He's not your everyday on the block  
He knows how to work with what he's got  
Makin his way to the top  
People think its a common owners name  
People keep askin him was it given at birth  
Or does it stand for an acronym?  
No he's livin proof, Got him rockin the booth  
He'll get you buzzin quicker than a shot of vodka with juice  
Him and his crew are known around as one of the best  
Dedicated to what they doin give a hundred percent

He stepped back again and let Bella sing/ rap the rest.

Forget Mike - Nobody really knows how or why he works so hard  
It seems like he's never got time  
Because he writes every note and he writes every line  
And I've seen him at work when that light goes on in his mind  
It's like a design is written in his head every time  
Before he even touches a key or speaks in a rhyme  
And those motherfuckers he runs with, those kids that he signed?  
Ridiculous, without even trying, how do they do it?!

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
And a hundred percent reason to remember the name!

Yeah! Fort Minor  
M. Shinoda - Styles of Beyond  
Ryu! Takbir! Machine Shop!

The stood together back against back when the music stopped. We all applauded while laughing. Bella had dropped her stance and acted like the ages she changed in again. It was fun to see the playful side of her instead of the all knowing calming teacher one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Songs:

Kokia - Daiji na Mono no wa Mabuta no Ura

Fort Minor – Remember the Name

**I hope you like the update, when I reached the 2,000 words I had some trouble writing so the end may be a bit lame… I still wanted to try and reach the 3,000.**

**I want to thank my reviewer's and I hope to get a lot again, the motivate me!**

**But alas, the next update might be longer than a week again cause I'm all focused on the trailer I'm making. I've got a lot of material, to much for a single trailer, so perhaps I will make some more, several different ones.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**And PLEASE**

**REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks!**


	16. Morphing

**Hi! I'm really sorry it took me so long, but I had a few problems, two of those were that I got another job which just meant that I had two jobs at the time for a while…so I had no free hours at all. When I was done at my new one I had to eat quickly so I could go to my old one! Damn I was tired after those weeks were over! Thank Carlisle that that's over now. I've got a normal timetable at my work right now, which means I'm free on Tuesday! **

**The second one was that I lost my inspiration because come on, does it excites you to write further when you only get 1 or 2 reviews a chapter? I love those who review, but please if you place my story at you favourites it won't be to much trouble to review too right? You do not have to write a lot, just a "I liked it very much" or "love it, continue please" or something like that is enough. I only get about one review per four people who put my story under their favourites or something like that =(**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh, I told you I would try to make a trailer right? Well I got those finished a long while ago but didn't want to put an AN I hate those.

This is the first trailer I made, though I think my second one is better. But you are warned it may seem like an only Harry Potter fan fiction because I couldn't find the right clips…

**Tuh Trailer 1: ****.com/watch?v=jsJyQUfKQiU**

**Tuh Trailer 2:** **.com/watch?v=vwxoenx3dMg**

The second one is much better isn't it? I wanted to much to be seen in the first…

And the music of the second one should really be used for a trailer of a good exciting movie… I love that song it's the perfect one for a trailer. ^^

**Please review** them on youtube =)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**15. Morphing**

"Once upon a time, there was a little girl who lived in a village near the forest. Whenever she went out, the little girl wore a red riding cloak, so everyone in the village called her Little Red Riding Hood.

One morning, Little Red Riding Hood asked her mother if she could go to visit her grandmother as it had been awhile since they'd seen each other. "That's a good idea," her mother said. So they packed a nice basket for Little Red Riding Hood to take to her grandmother. When the basket was ready, the little girl put on her red cloak and kissed her mother goodbye.

"Remember, go straight to Grandma's house," her mother cautioned. "Don't dawdle along the way and please don't talk to strangers! The woods are dangerous."

"Don't worry, mommy," said Little Red Riding Hood, "I'll be careful."

But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, she forgot her promise to her mother. She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more.

Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her..."

God, Emmett is bored once again, this is his third story already! The first two in his head and now the third out loud!

"Suddenly, the wolf appeared beside her.

"What are you doing out here, little girl?" the wolf asked in a voice as friendly as he could muster.

"I'm on my way to see my Grandma who lives through the forest, near the brook," Little Red Riding Hood replied.

Then she realized how late she was and quickly excused herself, rushing down the path to her Grandma's house.

The wolf, in the meantime, took a shortcut..."

"Emmett! Please stop!" I Yelled. Damn he is bored way to easily.

"Why? What did I do? What did I do????"

"Because you're annoying!"

"Damn Emmett enough with the stories already!"

"Yeah! Quit it!"

"But I'm bored!" He whined.

"We know already! So quit it!"

"Then what must I do?" He asked us all.

"Staring out of the window or playing the piano?" He asked us sarcastically.

"That's enough children. Why don't you go search Isabella?" Esme said just after she entered the room. She had gone in search of Carlisle a while ago who was supposed to be with Bella somewhere. "Isn't she with dad or her students?" Jasper asked her.

As I looked into moms mind I saw that Bella was done with what she had to do and that she started walking away and headed into the same direction as our feeding room.

'_Maybe she has gone to feed,__ I haven't seen her do it in our time here, does she even feed like we do?'_ Esme thought to me. "I am sure that is it mother, let us go seek her and maybe we will find something interesting to do." I suggested.

"Sure."

"I'm in!" Emmett yelled.

"Me too I guess..." Rosalie murmured.

The hallways were mostly empty so nobody saw us leaving and entering the feeding room. All was quiet until the door was closed again behind Jasper. For a moment I thought we really found ourselves into a real forest for the sounds sounded so natural. You could hear several birds tjirping and you could feel the soft flow of the wind. Though wherever I looked I could not find my love. No tracks on the ground, no scents of anyone but us and some animals close by. As we began exploring the forest we found ourselves in we spread out into two groups. Rosalie and Emmett went towards the smell of a bear which seemed to be a few miles away. Jasper, Alice and I had already fed a few days ago so we wouldn't need to again in a while. We just went ahead and listened closely to the sounds around us.

After a while Alice began musing.

"You know,... I have this feeling Isabella is up to something, but the question is 'what?'"

"Why would she be up to something?" Jasper asked her while looking intensively into her eyes. "Did you see something?" I asked her, for I didn't notice her having a vision since the time we went looking for her.

"No, but that is the point! I just have this feeling." She paused.

"I think were not alone."

When she said that we all began focussing on our surroundings again. Do we have something to worry about? The only other vampire around here is Isabella right?

'_I do not think there's a treat around here Edward, we would have known, besides there are no other creatures dangerous to us in here right? They are only in the forest outside the castle, not inside it.'_

"You sure? If they are outside than they could came inside to right?" I looked pointedly at Jasper.

'_You do have a point about that, but somebody would have noticed something like that and aroused some panic, for they would be more dangerous towards those witches and wizards then to us.'_

"True."

We had arrived at a little meadow in the forest by now where I noticed some damage had taken place not to long ago. We saw several paw marks on the ground and three indents in one of the trees where some sharp nails scratched the tree trunk.

Jasper moved more closely to the marks on the ground and inhaled several times while i looked closely at the tree trunk. I hadn't noticed any large cats around here before. I've only seen three mountain lions in our time here and I got to them all.

'_Definitely a large cat. One inclin__ing towards a panther or a lion I believe.'_

"I have seen none of both options. The only cats she put in here were those three mountain lions."

"Hmm... it smells a bit like a mix of tiger and panther if you ask me." Alice interfered. We both looked at her.

"She couldn't have those picked out!" Jasper said. "She doesn't pick out animals which are scarce in the wild."

"Your right." I said while thinking. So far we only encountered animals which you could find many of, deer, bears, wild boar, connochaetes, antelopes, zebra and some others that are more common in Europe.

When we suddenly heard some growling the three of us looked up in the direction of the sounds, when I listened more closely I noticed it was not one animal or person growling, i noticed Emmett in it and Rosalie softly every now and then, but where the third one was coming form I did not know. I looked at my brother and sister and we all nodded at each other without the question in our minds spoken out loud. We quietly went towards the sounds and several miles towards the northeast we could smell our relatives. When we came near enough to see them we entered quite a scene. Emmett stood crouched down growling like a madman while Rosalie stood several feet behind him looking confused but amused.

As I looked towards the point they were both looking at I noticed a white Siberian tiger sitting on it's behind while showing it's teeth towards Emmett. It almost looked like the tiger was smiling at him or mocking him.

I couldn't help but wonder where such a beautiful animal came from. The white fur looked very soft and inviting while the black lines gave it a look of mystery around the eyes which were a deep rich blue colour. When I looked into the eyes I noticed a look of understanding and intellect. How could that be?

"It's scary looking!" Rosalie suddenly softly yelled. "It looks like it's mocking you Emmett!"

'_I agree.'_

'_She's right, it looks to intelligent as it sits there.'_

I heard Alice and Jasper think. And they were right. This is no normal animal. And it's female... I noticed as I studied her form. If I could I could have blushed at that moment as she looked me in the eyes with a soft look.

"Enough of the mockery!! No animal beats me!!" I suddenly heard Emmett yell just before he leapt at her. The only thought in my head at that moment was 'no' as I jumped in front of him and stopped him which made and ear deafening sound as he banged into me at full speed.

Emmett began growling in confusion as he looked a me standing crouched before the tiger again.

"Why did you stop me?" He yelled agitated.

"I won't let you hurt her." I said, a little confused I felt so protective of an animal.

"Her?" He answered confused as he stepped away. As I looked into his mind I saw the tiger standing up and walking up to me. Soon after I felt her soft fur and heath against my right leg as she circled me once before standing half in front of me in such a way that her tail encircled my right leg and her head brushed against my left hand.

"How do you know it's a she?" Emm asked.

"Well duh! Look at her, she's missing something don't you see!" Alice yelled suddenly while giggling. I looked up at her, the little pixie knew more!

'She' seemed embarrassed a little bit as my brothers and sisters looked at her private parts for she turned her head into my stomach. I gave my family a look and suddenly heard a soft purring sound. As I looked down I noticed it was because she seemed the like it me caressing her head.

As sudden as she purred, even more surprising was her standing on her behind legs and giving me a nudge on the cheek before turning and running away. Surprised we followed her with our eyes and saw her latterly morphing into a black panther. Surprised my mouth fell open just like those of the others.

'_What the…'_

'_How is that possible?'_

'_It can't be…'_

"WTF!!!" Yep, that's Emmett for you.

"Huh?" Was my only reply. How could an animal change into an other kind? Unless this animal is no animal…maybe a witch… no those can't change into more kinds…Isabella told me…Bella…damn!

"Isabella!" I yelled before running after her.

Shocked I left my brothers and sisters behind even more confused by now.

I ran as fast as I could while following her sweet scent. Damn her scent! It smells like her right now, just as intoxicating. I tried to find her with my eyes, but she was just so fast...

I heard the water of a small river close by and sped up only to be met with a small lake with an enormous waterfall. Now that I concentrated as much as I could I could only hear the water of the waterfall but no other creature breathing except myself. I looked around and out of nowhere the panther came and stood next to my legs for a moment. I looked down as she looked up at me and smiled a catlike smile. She walked towards the water and if I would have blinked my eyes I would not have believed what I saw next. As the black panther walked towards the edge of the lake she morphed into a woman. A naked woman.

And not just any woman.

"Bella." I signed.

She turned her head around to look at me and smiled before dipping into the water.

All I can say is that I'm glad my brothers and sisters weren't here yet for I wasn't going to let them see her like that. She was to beautiful to show her off to someone else. Mine.

I shocked myself at my thoughts for they weren't that gentlemanly let me tell you. Her back was so smooth I wanted to lick the water droplets of off her. Her legs were endless and her but round and perky and looking so soft I wanted to bite it. And her tiny feet so cute even though the apparent tattoo on the right side of her right foot, a tribal tattoo if I remember correctly. Black lines forming a beautiful pattern.

"Staring isn't polite you know." If I could have, I would be so red while blushing right now.

"Was that your power? The one you would show me sometime?"

"Yes, this seemed like the right time since Emmett already disturbed my hunt." Why felt I irritation towards my brother?

"No worries, I had just finished before he choose me as a meal."

The thought alone made me growl and she smiled.

She padded away into the water while still being hidden beneath the surface.

Al I could she was her neck and above and sometimes a little of her collarbone which gave me a strange warm feeling inside every time I saw it.

"Where are your clothes?" I asked while looking down at my hands.

"In my room, the cloths do not survive morphing honey."

"Forgot that…"

"I thought so." She smiled at me and suddenly looked up as my siblings came through the trees.

"Hello children."

"WHAT?" Both Emmett and Rosalie said. I laughed at their shocked faces at what my love called them. But it was true compared to her… but then again I'm young to compared to her. I frowned.

"Don't frown my love, there's nothing to worry about." I turned around as I herd her voice in my ear. I was a bit shocked at what I saw. She stood pressed against me and I could feel her every curve. She smiled seductively up at me and gave me a peck. Damn does this woman try to make me blush even though it's not possible?

'_!!!'_

'…_!!'_

Shit siblings are here. I forgot. I quickly pulled my sweater of and put it on over her head. To make this possible she had to step away from me a little bit which gave me quite the view. She caught me when she looked at me and I turned my head away embarrassed even though the feeling in my gut told me to ignore my siblings and to take her away so we could be together, just the two of us. But as I couldn't do that I looked into my siblings minds only to find out that they didn't ogle and see her body like I did, much to my relief.

As my sweater almost reached her knees she decide to show more of herself as she stood next to me and smiled at them.

"Nice place, did you create it?" Alice asked her and I was curious to the answer myself.

Could she create such a peaceful place? It would nice to have one like this later on in our own house or nearby.

"Yep, created it myself just like the rest around her."

"How?" Jasper asked astonished.

"Magic sweetlings, magic."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Okay, I know, it's not that much, just over 2200 words, but I promised I would update today and since I have no more time I have to stop here. But I hope you like it and PLEASE if someone got an idea for a next chapter, then please do tell me. I'm out of ideas and I do not want to finish the story yet, I want to try to make the 40,000 words and to have at least 100 reviews, below that it seems like my story is not worth reading =(**

**Please review**

**It will warm my (frozen) heart**

(¯`v´¯ ) Love Velvela ( ¯`v´¯ )  
•`*.¸.*´ ••••••••••••••••• `*.¸.*´


	17. Strategy

**Hi! I want to thank you guys for your reviews! That was what I was talking about!**

**It ain't that hard right? And it motives the writer to continue.**

**So thanks:**

**Lunar Wing**

**Ellie1122**

**Lady Lily of Darkness**

**XoSerenaXo**

**FICTIONAL-STAR**

**Ellenfp**

**-passion.x**

**gothgirl1245**

**x-my-immortal-x**

**BelenGre**

**jafr86**

**KrazyKarah**

**Kirstofferson**

* * *

**16.**** Strategy **

"Sweet Jesus! How did you do that?"

"What do you mean Emmett?"

"It was you wasn't it?"

"What was Bella, Emmett?"

"The tiger/panther of course, Alice you silly!"

Bella rolled her eyes looking amused while my other siblings just looked annoyed. Just like me they had it figured out already.

"Damn Emmett you are so slow!" Jasper mentioned exaggerated.

"What?!! What did I do???"

We were slowly walking back towards the door of the chamber when I looked down and noticed she was still only wearing my sweater. Where had my thoughts gone off to? For I did not notice until now. God I'm blessed with a woman so lovely, so beautiful, witty and smart, to love. God I love her so much.

As if she knew where my mind had gone of to, she suddenly looked me in the eye. Just to notice me looking up from gazing at her body.

"You gonna walk across the halls like that?" I asked her while not liking the thoughts of others seeing her like this.

"No you silly! You will put your sweater back on and carry me towards me room." She mentioned with a little accent.

"I am?" I asked stupidly.

She just smiled like a little devil before releasing my arm she had been leaning onto. And just like that she shrank before my eyes till I couldn't see her anymore and my sweater lay in a pile on the ground. I picked it up and put it on before noticing her standing at my feet in the form of a black cat. As she noticed me starring at her she jumped into my apparent waiting arms. As she nestled down she began purring while stroking her little head against my chest. It looked cute to be honest. As I began walking again I began stroking her head just to hear her purr more. I wondered if she would purr with other things too ... while in her own form I mean...

"You seem distracted Edward, you okay?"

"Huh?" I hadn't noticed my sisters and brothers coming up to us again. So I was surprised when Emmett spoke into my ear as if he was telling me a dirty little secret.

When I looked past Emmett's shoulder I saw Jasper smirking at me. What the hell? Why?

"What?!" I asked Jasper forgetting my curious sisters and brother.

'_Your feelings brother. They have changed a whole lot since we came here and you met somebody special.'_ I gave him a confused look. We all knew I had fallen in love, so yes, of course my feelings changed! I was lonely before.

'_Not that Edward.'_

I looked up at him again.

'_Think about her, brother.'_ I have to think about Bella? Why? Isn't that almost all I do these days? But then again, why wouldn't I? She's so beautiful, she makes me tingle from the inside and every time I get this warm feeling when I think about her.

'_Lust, brother. That's called lust.'_

I looked at him closely and noticed he was right. Huh, so that's the big change he, well it shouldn't surprise me. After all she did notice me looking at her in that way earlier. Though I shouldn't have, that wasn't neat of me. I shouldn't be looking at a lady like I want more of her or like I want to eat her. I hope I didn't do that. That would be embarrassing. My mother would turn around in her grave if she knew how I acted. I started acting more like a teenage boy instead of the hundred and something years old vampire! I was raised to be the perfect gentlemen though I have already started to notice that all changed when I first saw her. My behaviour too. I heard my family thinking about it several times soon after we met her but me being me I didn't believe them. But now thinking back at our time here so far I must agree that I have smiled a lot more in those few weeks and months than I have in the years before.

As I looked down towards the being in my arms again I agreed with Alice that this incredible, mysterious and beautiful being had to be my soul mate. Never again would I want to be apart from her. I would go back to France with her if that is what she wishes. I would buy her the biggest house if she wishes to move out of the castle. Or I would just move in with her.

While I continued thinking about our possible future together I didn't notice that we had already arrived at Isabella's door. My brothers and sisters were nowhere to be found and Isabella Looked up at me as if asking why I didn't open the door. Oh right the door.

I opened it and walked in only to put her on the couch and turning around again.

"Right, I err… will leave you to get dressed."

I had just grasped the door handle when I heard her speaking.

"There's no need for leaving darling." That nickname made me feel tingles all inside. I liked it. At least in private.

I didn't dare to turn around because I heard her soft footsteps walking to my right. I kept my eyes on the closed door, but I could still see her from the corner of my eye. Her naked back just disappeared behind a door.

I ignored the thoughts to just turn around and listened to her soft footfalls.

I heard her stop walking only to hear soft fabrics closing in on her body.

It took her only a few seconds to get dressed but it seemed like an eternity before I could turn around again to look at her. She had dressed in what I could only describe as an Asian dress. Made of a light blue satin with traditional designs all over it. It had an upright collar which made it graceful and important to the eye. The only thing that touched her neck was the collar for her hair was put up in a bun with two of those decorated sticks in it.

She looked beautiful, but why the occasion?

"I have something to do later." She said as she winked at me and took my hand before letting her lead me out of her room. "Something Chinese?"

"Something like that." She smiled at me.

I just ignored her evading the answer but I was still curious about what she had to do later on.

But I let it slip just this once.

"So what are we going to do?"

"Playing chess of course." Chess? Why such an old game?

"Wizard chess." She mentioned softly after reading my expressions of confusion.

"With those moving pieces?" I asked her. I had seen a little of it and it looked as if the pieces destroyed each other. She just nodded at me.

We sat in a large room with just my family, Bella and those little witches. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. We were all playing against each other.

Ron and Jasper, Emmett and Harry, Hermione and Ginny went against Rosalie and Alice while I played against Bella.

It was the same as normal chess, except more violent.

"Knight to E5."

"Pawn to A4"

"Bishop to G7"

It was hard to concentrated because of all the voices telling their chooses of movement and Bella sitting in front of me smiling innocently.

When we were almost finished with our game I became distracted again by her soft voice. She might not even have noticed that she sang under her breath softly. I think she did it without thinking.

"…And I won't leave, I can't hide, I cannot be. Until you're resting here with me. I don't want to call my friends, For they might wake me from this dream, And I can't leave this bed. Risk forgetting all that's been .."

Eventually she won the game just like she won her game against Jasper and Ron, the best ones at chess around here.

"How come you're so good at strategies?" Jasper asked and I was interested in the answer myself for she seemed to think like Jasper at chess. And Jasper thought like the generals back in his time.

* * *

**Now I know this chapter isn't that long and it still took me a while to update, but that has it's reasons. I had to work a lot more than I was supposed to because we have to few employees at my department. And second to that I got a nasty cold which made me tired. I was fine for a week but since I went to a meeting yesterday I feel terrible, not only am I tired to death but my throat hurts like hell and I feel nauseous. I will try to write soon again but at the moment I don't feel like it.**

**But! I've got an idea for the next chapter which follows this one and it will be much longer and interesting (I hope).**

**Please review again and I will try to update soon again.**

**Love**

**Velvela**


	18. The Past

**Hello, it has been a long time, kind of disappointing, I know. **

**But then again so was I.**

**Posting a review takes time, I know it, but it is appreciated, just a "I liked it" is enough to motivate one to write more.**

**I wasn't motivated anymore and started thinking about other stuff. **

**I have my fulltime job, study, driving lessons, readings and much more. **

**And above all I started writing a story with the goal to have it published, and I am now making it come true. I want this one to worked out and I've written more then my other tries already, I have made it past the difficult chapter 7! (I always lost interest after that one) But not this one! It's a lot different then those I write to be placed here, and a lot longer.**

**But anyhow, I will complete my two stories, and my break has been long enough so I will try to update more often from now on. Though it won't be that fast because my working hours went up again, along with my responsibilities. **

**Just when I thought about trying to update again I got this message from **_**cullensbabymama7**_** and it made me to just do it. So this is for you Mama **

**17. The Past**

After a wink Isabella just walked out of the room and us not knowing any better just followed her every step.

She began talking in a murmur only us vampires could hear.

"Back in my time things were different. A lot more different than these days. Humans suspected others of being things that no one would like to believe in this time. Eventually it led to people going on witch hunt. You must know of the stories of the Salem witch trials. Do you not?"

Those were the trails were some innocent people died because they were accused of witchcraft. I know that. I had last heard stories about that when I was still human.

"Yes, if I remember correctly that was just the beginning of lots of trials." Jasper mentioned. In his mind I saw and old deserted town with some corpses lying around.

It looked dirty and like something violent had happened there.

"Indeed it was. But history books do not mention everything that happened, partly because people forgot." By now she had entered our room and sat down in the love seat. I sat down beside her and took one of her hands in both of my own. Esme and Carlisle were both here and sat down too just like the rest of us. It was clear that we were about to learn something about my loves history.

"When it all started I was already a vampire so you could say that I was save at that moment. I had already become accustomed to having enemies. I have fought in several wars…"

"What?" My girl had participated in wars? Is she nuts? She could have died!

"I will tell you about it later honey." She calmed me down by softly stroking my cheek for a moment and in the background I heard Emmett softly snicker soon followed by the sound of a smack in the head by Rosalie.

"Many witches and wizards along with other creatures had died long before in the wars against our own kind. So it was bad timing when the humans turned their backs against us. Though unknowingly they killed lots of innocents. About eighty percent of the killings were normal people who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I along with three others went to Massachusetts at the end of the year 1691.

We had heard of some problems and came to solve them, not knowing what we came into.

All was good until midway January. Two friends of Jonathan, a wizard I travelled with, disappeared.

We found out later that they had been murdered by another evil witch child.

The child had been friends with two human girls but slowly they became enemies and she began to terrorize them.

Betty Parris and her cousin Abigail Williams, age nine and age eleven were the first victims of the Salem witch trails. Both were human."

"They were the first in a long line of names. We weren't aloud to use magic in front of humans so we had to act like them and get the witches and wizards surrounding the area out of there.

Yet all the while I couldn't show them that I was something different.

Only Agatha knew I was a vampire so I would often go with her when we split into groups. We saved many but I was sad to see that it was not only around Salem where victims fell out of accusation of participating in witchcraft.

Close by the Ipswich brothers lived. Four wizards living in Ipswich.

Four different family genes, good genes. Yet they couldn't escape the sudden fire one night."

She looked sad at that moment and I wished I knew more about her relationship with those brothers.

"We saved the infants and two of the mothers that came home two days after the fire. They along with the others where kept save at a place far away.

It wasn't until halfway 1693 that Agatha and I went around Ipswich, Salem, Charlestown, Andover and Boston to clear some minds.

We let them forget the real magic they saw and tried to get things like they were before.

We went back to Europe in 1694 and let things behind like they were at that moment.

It wasn't our problem anymore for we had bigger things to discuss.

Their was a massacre back home. Many magical creatures died for an unknowing reason."

She looked sad while reminiscing. Her eyes glazing over a bit.

"I learned a lot during the witch trials. I learned how to keep my true nature hidden and how to escape possible death traps. I learned to defend myself, though they didn't stood a chance against my vampire powers." Her eyebrows moved in a funny way as she winked at Emmett.

Though I couldn't find out what was so funny, maybe she's just trying to lighten the mood.

"Anyway, things were different when I got home…"

**So that was one for now. I know it's short, but it had to be done in one day, so yeah… And I wrote most of this a while back so I kinda forgot what I wanted to write in this chapter, so yeah stupid I know.**

**But I already started on the next chapter so I will update that one at the end of this week or early next week!**

**Please, please update!**


	19. Unknown Enemies

**I know it was a short one, but that's why I'm updating again, one that's a tiny bit longer ^^**

**I'm updating now to finish this story, so I can finish my other one, so I can concentrate completely on the one I want to publish ( Sorry I've got more words in less chapters there than I've here). I've kinda outgrown these two stories or I'm in a major writers block for these ones. I'm sorry it took me about a year to update again, it's a scandal I know. I hate it when I read other stories yet I do the same, shame on me.**

**I want to thank lunarwing for reviewing again!**

**18. Unknown enemies**

"Forces to be reckoned with were moving around and conquering counties after counties. Many people died and many animals died. No unicorn or centaur was safe anymore, nor the witches, shape shifters or vampires. Rumours started and men spoke of an unknown creature, wanting to own everything known upon the world."

"He had this army, about a hundred followers. Doesn't sound like much but each of them were very powerful. Most of them were black sorcerers, enjoying the dark magic, wanting to rule the world. He had beasts among them, close to twenty of them. Changing at full moon and eating everyone and everything alive… poisoning them with the bacteria's in their dirty mouths."

"Werewolves?"

"Yeah, controlled werewolves. He had them all under control, so it still isn't sure whether they did it out of their own choices or if they were forced to help him. Yet the only fitting description was flesh tearing bloody monsters. When attacked by one of them you couldn't even figure out who it was that was attacked, you couldn't recognize a thing."

She paused as she sat down, looking at the ceiling for a while.

"We made our own army and my secrets were released. It gave us a small advantage, me being a vampire, witch and shape shifter all in one." I tensed for the words I knew coming next, my angel was hurt, badly.

"We had a Seer on our side so we knew where and when to wait for them to show up. It was awful, the most horrid images of my life are from that day. We were with more, we had collected help from everyone from around Europe, everybody knowing that he had to be defeated. Even creatures helped us! Except for giants, those would have been helpful though…"

"Yet it wasn't enough, five hundred against a hundred and we were still loosing…"

"How's that possible? I don't understand!" Emmett mentioned.

"It's simple Emmett, dark magic is more powerful than light magic. The only magic powerful enough to overcome dark magic is love. But our group existed out of fear, not love. Just small groups fought out of love for their family and friends."

"Agatha died in front of my eyes, just like Daniel and Thomas, who were like brothers to me. They were ripped apart and died the way you wish for nobody to die. All around me people and creatures were dyeing but those made me loose it."

She stood up and grasped a book that laid on a table in the corner of the room.

She came back and sat beside me again while opening the book and laying it on the table in front of us. All we saw was what looked like a moving drawing. I could clearly see a battle going, bodies lying everywhere. In the right corner I saw the edge of a valley where you could clearly look down upon the fight, only they were fighting there too. I saw how a man was killed and how a person, looking like a female ran towards the edge and jumped into the sky. Then suddenly we saw how that female turned into a dragon and set the field down there below on fire.

I looked up at my love. Surely that couldn't have been her?

She nodded at me while looking me in the eyes.

"How?"

"I do not know, it was my first time. I was just so angry and refusing to loose this battle."

"YOU"RE THAT DRAGON?"

"Yes Emmett."

She looked at the picture before continuing.

"I don't remember much but killing a lot of the other army. My breath setting them on fire and burning their wands. I only killed those in my pad towards the monster. We fought and it was difficult even in dragon form. His dark magic almost as strong as mine."

"Dragons are almost immune to magic, you just have to know here to hit one to have it take it's affect. Sadly enough he knew, if not it would have been easy, he would fire his spells on me and I would just put my teeth in him and chew him to death."

"Okay that's just gross!"

"Ewww!"

"Dirty! Watch it Eddy!"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry mom."

"What did you do then?"

"I put him in a firestorm and attacked him with my claws, tail and teeth mostly. I don't remember much, only that suddenly after what seemed like hours I had him in my claws and crushed him."

"He was just a man, a sorcerer, a powerful one, but he wasn't immortal.

I found out later that our fight ended after a night full of fighting in my dragon form, the total fight lasted about 36 hours. Those alive were dead tired, asleep or walking around like zombies. Those alive arrested the others and they were put in trial, none of them lived to see the day after. And those that lived? There weren't more than a dozen, me included."

We were all silent when she finished. So many had died, most of the magical world must have died for there weren't that many back then. She could have died, I could have lost her, never met her…

As I though about that my silent heart started to ache, to hurt. I put my arms around her and pulled her against my chest, while smelling her hair, making me exile a soft sigh. I won't make her go through something like that ever again, from now on I'll be there to protect her.

"Where did you get this drawing from?" My dad suddenly asked.

"One of the survivors made it just before he died so that it wouldn't be forgotten. Something like this was to never happen again. Though I fear a repeat is not to be prevented anymore."

"What do you mean, Bella?"

"Have you not heard about the boy who lived?"

"Potter, right?"

"Yes, Potter. Haven't you heard about what happened around fourteen years ago?"

"No, but please enlighten us."

"When Harry was just a little baby boy his parents got murdered by someone we call Lord Voldemort or He Who Must Not Be Named for those who fear him. The man was obsessed with pure blood, meaning kids of a witch and wizard, not those that mate with a Muggle, a normal human. However for some strange reason when he tried to kill Harry too, his attempt rebounded onto himself. Voldemort was killed and Harry survived, the only remember was a scar in the form of a lightning bolt on his forehead. Being the only survivor of any of his attacks, Harry became living Legend in the Wizard World. At least around Europe."

"At the age of eleven he became aware of our world and was introduced to this castle. That same year Albus found out that Voldemort wasn't exactly dead as in never coming back. When he was hit with his own spell something happened with his soul and remain safe from the after life. And now he is trying to come back, body and soul."

"Do you know how it was possible for Harry to survive?" Dad asked, while sitting at the end of his chair.

"Yes, I have spoken to Albus and we agreed that it was his mother Lily. She sacrificed her life in order to protect her one and only son. I told you about how love is the most powerful weapon. The love for her son protected Harry from death. The love of his mother now flowing through his body."

"One can not live while the other does, so if he succeeds in gaining a body and return to the living, his solemnly goal will be to kill Harry. We are quite aware of this fact."

"Fact?"

"Yeah, he has tried several times now, and I think he will be striking soon again, it has been too long."

Bella explained a lot to us in the next few hours and it took a while for us to be alone again.

I was currently playing the piano in her room while she sat next to me, her head resting on my shoulder. Slowly she placed her hands on the keys and began playing too. I slowed my playing and let her finish her song.

_You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.  
And I watched from my window,  
Always felt I was outside looking in on you.  
You're always the mysterious one with  
Dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive  
But too cool to care.  
You stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
Besides some comment on the weather._

Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees, and...

These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

You're always brilliant in the morning,  
Smoking your cigarettes and talking over coffee.  
Your philosophies on art, Baroque moved you.  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar.  


_Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,  
Somebody who gave a damn,  
Somebody more like myself._

These foolish games are tearing me apart,  
And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart.  
You're breaking my heart.

You took your coat off,  
Stood in the rain,  
You're always crazy like that.

Why such a sad song? I asked myself as she once again rested against me.

"I know the song makes one sad, but it's still one of my favourites." She mentioned suddenly as she looked me in the eyes. Her golden eyes glistering with emotions.

"I Love you."

"As I love you, for ever and always."

**Please Review!**


	20. The Third Task

**19. The Third Task**

She left us early in the morning, telling us she had lots and lots of stuff to take care of before the next task was to begin. It was already late in the evening and I felt a bit miserable without her next to me. I missed her. After our short conversation yesterday we were inseparable.

We spent the next hours constantly touching each other in one way or an other, never growing tired of the feelings it evoked.

While I may not have seen her for hours, my two brothers had for several minutes a few hours ago. Jasper kept rethinking what he saw, he found it strange and I had to agree. He showed me how they found Isabella watching someone closely, her feelings suspicious.

Mad-Eye Moody seemed to be her prey. The way she observed him we recognised all to well.

Like the predator and the prey and he was her prey. Her eyes followed each movement and her eyes had darkened, something we had to get used to with her. At one point she had hissed quietly and hastily disappeared between the student body.

She had know my brothers were there yet she didn't acknowledge them. It was the sight of a vampire on the hunt yet we didn't understand her reasoning for the man didn't smell appetizing at all.

It was the last time she was heard, seen or smelled around the castle. It had me worried though deep down I knew she was safe. I would feel it in my heart otherwise, like all soul mates would.

The witches and wizards were excited whereas the teachers were worried, well most of them.

Some gave off these strange vibes according to Jasper, they were trying to hide their feelings. I didn't notice much of it for every time they were around to many minds were too.

'_Something is going to happen… I can't see it but I feel it. Something's wrong…' _My head snapped up until I looked at my sister.

"What do you mean?" The others looked up as I broke the silence.

"Their futures disappear as soon as the next task begins."

"Why is that?" Rose asked.

"It might be because of the spells." Carlisle suddenly mentioned.

"What spells?"

"I have heard a tiny winy bit about the third task. They say it is the most difficult and life threatening out of the three. There are no supervisors. No one to interfere if something is to happen. Help will only be lend when a champion asks for help by sending out a red light. The light point out the place for where they have to search to find said champion. The guards have to act quickly or the champion will die."

"What the hell?"

"What for game is this!"

"You mean to say that the field is covered with spells which make it act on it's own instead of staying as it is supposed be to the human eye?" I asked my father.

He nodded.

"Do you know where this so called field is?"

"I'm afraid I do not know the answer to that question son."

"Wherever that field is, Isabella is there too?"

"I think so, but I believe she's not alone. Dumbledore has gone out of his office and some of the Ministry of Magic are around."

The sun was set and the students had risen early. All were walking out of the castle in long lines being kept by a few teachers. We stayed behind the last ones.

After about a ten minutes walk at human pace we found a large grandstand around what looked like a maze.

They were loud, all of them yelling and waving things around while shouting something.

Teachers gathered them all and made them sit at the grandstand only teachers and my family remained standing on the grass. We kept ourselves in the shadows, only Carlisle visible to their eyes. While searching my eyes found Isabella's. she gave me a loving look before turning away as soon as I returned it. She was dressed in a cloak and had a broom in her left hand, her wand invisible in the other. She scanned her surroundings before standing at the side of the grandstand alongside two other men, dressed in the same way.

Music began as a man ran from the opening between the two grandstands, I recognised him as Diggory's dad. And as soon as I thought that he came out too. He turned around to his schoolmates just before Fleur came out followed soon after by Krum and Dumbledore and an insecure Potter.

Dumbledore walked up the little platform and began a speech.

"Sonorus!"

Everybody stopped and sat down immediately.

"Earlier today, Professor Moody placed the Triwizard Cup deep within the maze. Only he knows it's exact position.

Now, as Mister Diggory and Mister Potter are tied for first position they will be the first to enter the maze, followed by Mister Krum and Miss Delacour."

"… Come on! Krum! Krum! Krum!" Karkaroff yelled while standing behind Krum.

It could barley be heard, but vampires could.

"The first person to touch the cup will be the winner!" as he said that everyone cheered.

"I've instructed the staff to patrol the perimeter. Should, at any point, a contestant wish to withdraw from the task he or she need only send up red sparks with their wands."

He then turned around.

"Contestants! Gather around. Quickly!"

The five of them stood huddled in a circle, with Dumbledore whispering.

"In the maze, you'll find no dragons or creatures of the deep. Instead, you'll face something even more challenging. You see, people change in the maze. Oh, find the cu[ if you can. But be very wary, you could just lose yourselves along the way."

"What's with all the double meanings around here?" Emmett whispered.

"Champions, prepare yourselves!"

"On the count of three."

"One." A cannon shot went off. _'Haha, hilarious that muggle!'_ I ignored Emmett's thoughts.

Dumbledore gave up and turned to walk away. He gave Harry a concerned look however just as the boy walked into the maze. Then right before our eyes the two openings in the maze closed it selves off and left no way to enter. Two others opened but closed again when the other two champions entered.

"Those hedges are evil." Alice murmured so only my family and I could hear her.

I had to agree though. We could hear them moving around, making these irritating and snapping sounds. The guards, or staff as Dumbledore called them flew off into the sky. Isabella was among them but she disappeared quickly. Though we didn't miss the look she gave towards someone. The look of suspicion.

Minutes passed and the children became bored, the played games among themselves.

Everybody looked up however when a scream was heard.

"That sounded like that French girl." Rose mentioned while we all looked towards the dark looking maze. I didn't like this one bit.

Not five minutes after the scream red lights were seen high upon the sky, deep into the maze.

The teachers were moving, whispering but none moved any closer to the maze.

It was two men who brought the first champion back. It was Delacour. She was unconscious, wounded and covered in dirt.

It was already starting to get late when our hyper sensitive buds felt a slight trembling through the air soon followed by a squall that disappeared just as quickly as it came.

"What was that?" Emmett exclaimed.

"What?" Dumbledore turned towards us as he heard my brother yell.

"We felt this strange movement in the air just before the wind turned up and down again."

Dumbledore looked thoughtful before he turned away while muttering to himself.

"Look!" Alice exclaimed softly while pointing above the maze.

We could clearly see Isabella nearing at a fast speed, something big in her arms, eyes looking dangerously black.

As she landed she dropped the figure in front of Carlisle and ran human speed towards Dumbledore. The figure was clearly an unconscious Krum.

They heard angry and worried whispers and listened in closely to the conversation.

"… I just know it was! It is Him Albus!"

"It can't be!"

"It has to be! They just disappeared as soon as they touched the cup! That wasn't supposed to happen, you know that!"

"Just Harry?"

"No! Both of them! Cedric and Harry! You felt the wind Albus, you had to have felt that!"

"I know. And the Cullens told me about the swift in the air."

"Then you know what happened! That boy…" She pointed her wand towards Krum.

"… he has been under the influence of a spell, I could smell it from a mile away and I saw his eyes! They weren't completely their own colour when I picked him up!"

"Alice, what do you see?" Esme asked worriedly as all but me looked at her. I kept my eyes focused on my love. Though my thoughts went to Alice's visions.

"…_Portkey."_

"_I've been her before, in a dream." In her head I saw a gravestone with the name of Tom Riddle on it. With the date of 1905-1943._

"_Cedric! We have to get back to the cup. Now!"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

_Harry screamed in her vision as fire started underneath a large kettle._

"_Harry! What is it?"_

"_Get back to the cup!"_

_Just then her vision turned towards a little bundle in someone's arm. _

_A monstrous face appeared._

Then suddenly she came back to the present, eyes wide open. My head turned towards her.

"What was that?"

"I don't know! It was ugly and alive!"

"What did you see Alice?" Why didn't I sense that happening? Tingles formed all over my body as my love stood right beside me, our arms touching.

Alice explained what she saw, Dumbledore and Isabella were closely listening.

Nobody knew of the stress they were in. no one knew of the problems there surely would be.

It was only when suddenly out of nowhere two bodies appeared alongside the cub. One body dressed in black and yellow dropping lifelessly to the ground coved with another crying body dressed in red and black.

Everybody cheered. Only my family and my love noticing the deceased.

"Harry!"

Only after Delacour screaming once again did some start to notice things were wrong.


End file.
